A Destiel Decision
by WritetoRight4ever
Summary: All those who want to rid of the courageous hunter and rebellious angel have only deepened their profound bond into an undeniable romance. A monster, new and seemingly unstoppable, threatens to tear Dean and Castiel apart until Dean has a suggestion that will become the world's next guardian, a new member to the Winchester family and team free will - bringing the two closer.
1. Chapter 1

"Mmmh, Cas…" Dean moaned with pleasure as Castiel continued to rock slowly with Dean's hips. Cas, himself, felt electric surges of satisfaction travel from his groin to the rest of his body. There was limited space in the backseat of the Impala for any real fun to take place. Instead, they'd sink slowly with the quiet surrounding them and allow passion to induce the couple. Castiel leaned forward to lock lips with a relaxed Dean as Cas continued to gently thrust and stroke the firm, but soft texture of his built body, down to his pelvis.  
Sam would be working a minor case involving the haunting of a ghost soldier that couldn't accept his death and the new couple that have moved into his Victorian era house. Condolences and negotiations – Sam's specialty .  
Just as it was Dean's turn to please his primed angel, that black mobile flip-phone lit up abruptly and vibrated across the backseat carpet. Dean growled as Castiel sighed with little something that felt similar to disappointment.  
_Click. _"What, man?" he nearly hissed through his teeth.  
"Dean…" Sam's tone distressed.  
"What is it?" A naked Dean sat up, distress taking over his calm mood.  
"About the soldier ghost—"  
"Yeah, you've handled it, right?"  
"Well, turns out he's got a little lady of his to help him out… I'm being… held captive," Several seconds pass with a distant and muffled voice in the background speaking before Sam spoke again,  
"He wants you here Dean. To make a point. Please hurry…" Dial tone.  
Without hesitation, Dean gathered his clothes and hurried to the steering wheel, gun loaded with salt bullets and an iron pipe in hand.  
"Sam's in trouble?" The tone Castiel gave indicated it wasn't a question. Dean's hard eyes locked on the road ahead of him. "Uh, yeah. Guess it's time for you to disappear out of here."  
Wings flapping; wish granted.  
For the millionth time in all of their years hunting cases together, Dean anxiously flashed through a series of scenarios of what his little brother might be enduring from a vengeful soldier – stabbing methods, bloody stories, or preparations to ultimately kill him before Dean's arrival. In the distance, a meek, two-story house came into view above a barely lit horizon line.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sam?!" Dean burst through the door, pistol locked and loaded. "Sam?"  
The house was barely lit, with a chill lurking in the kitchen. Dean was immune to the creeps, all except Sam's captivity. In another room, muffled shouts erupted. Dean hurried to the sound's location – a young couple strapped back-to-back with rope, their faces covered with cotton bags and their mouths clogged with rags. Dean quickly removed the bags and untied them.  
"What happened?" Dean frantically asked.  
"I-it was a ghost! A ghost in, like, a World War 2 uniform. He was angry and told us to get out or he'd strangle me and my husband! There was a young-looking woman in a skirt behind him with a revolver. She told us to get out as soon as possible too!" The petite blonde collapsed in her husband's arms, sobbing uncontrollably. The man in his mid-30s looked desperately to Dean, ready to speak.  
"Then a tall guy just burst through our door and started firing at the ghosts. He told us to come with him but…"

Dean leaned forward. "But?" The man looked up at him again, this time, eyes filled with relentless fear.  
"The ghosts came back and the soldier ghost stabbed him from behind," Dean gulped with anxiety. "Then before you know it, we blacked out and woke up in these chairs."  
Dean swallowed his rising tension and spoke with more confidence. "Do you have any idea of where they might be? Do you have an old attic or a basement?" The couple's eyes met the floor below them, quietly thinking. The blonde woman's eyes widened with surprise. "Actually, there is an old shed in our backyard. It's quite a walk though…"

Sam's head throbbed with pain. The blurry, irregular shapes shifted with his dizziness before forming into familiar tools and tables. His wide eyes swiftly scanned the small dim shed room before a bulky figure in a murky green uniform teleported from inches in front of Sam. Sam gulped; his eyes blazed with anger and torture while his white pale skin crawled with dirt and decaying tissue. The soldier instantly pulled out a pocketknife and slashed at Sam's shoulder before holding the blade against his Adam's apple. "I'm Kenny. Kenny Morey," he slowly removed his clenched fist away from Sam's neck, fingers running over the texture of the knife. The two men shared a devious stare when the soldier began wondering around a tied-up Sam. "You see, South Dakota really didn't much. Especially, back then. Nothing but drunks and a few farmers. Now who would want to live like that? Not me," he stopped directly in front of Sam once again, eyes meeting. "After I shot my alcohol-induced father, I finally had an opportunity to escape at the time when the United States was battling a deadly war in Europe. I signed up in combat where I'd do my fighting on the ground. You do not know the things I've seen; the slaughtering, the blood, and the dying hopes of my men. I realized that when I was captured by those lifeless Nazi bastards!" Kenny launched his blade against the wooden floor; it landed with a loud cling. With more angry erupting from him, Sam hysterically scratched at the rope binding his hands. Kenny slowly pivoted, reaching for a rusted saw lying on the table beside him. "The things that they did to me," his tone deepened into a shivering growl. "Trying to break me, to force me to give away the location of my base. I was strapped in a chair, bound my ropes and bags, unable to see the grinning faces of those Nazis when they slowly…" Kenny positioned the toe of the saw on Sam's jaw and penetrated in a downward direction. Sam let out a muffled shriek of pain at the fire sensation of the saw. Just as Kenny yanked Sam's head back and stretched his arm back for a slash, the door hinges of the shed disintegrated, revealing a furious and firing Dean. Kenny vanished immediately. Relief melted in Sam as Dean sliced the ropes apart around Sam's body and mouth.  
"Dean, behind you!" Sam hurried for the salt in his pocket after Dean shot again at the vanishing figure.  
"Let's get of here." Dean demanded.  
"Do you know where their bones are buried?" Sam asked.  
Dean only turned back and smiled. "The couple here surprisingly wanted to research the past residents here and graves were the first thing they found." While Sam absorbed his brother's explanation, another more feminine figure appeared before the brothers. "Dea—" the woman gripped Sam's neck and launched him three meters away, against the deteriorating wooden walls.  
"Hey—"Dean was next. The brothers groaned in pain, attempting to stand up before the woman head locked Dean with no defenses close by and Kenny towering over Sam, blade in hand.  
"Did I ever mention my wife, Frances? She waited five months for me to return to home, only to be told that I was M.I.A. We didn't even have children yet. She died barely three weeks later of a broken heart in this home we built together. Now no one is going to take it away us ever!" Blade raised above him and Dean's face reddening with the lack of oxygen, the Winchester brothers were once again seconds away from dying when a heating flame of fire engulfed the two ghosts.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, this Kenny guy knew he dead but just couldn't accept it and refused to have any 'visitors'?" Dean raised a brow in confusion.  
"Yeah, I know. Kenny and his wife wanted to make life seem as normal as possible, even if they're dead." A wave of sympathy displayed on Sam's face. Dean was beginning to feel it too.  
"Well, in that case, I don't blame them there." The brothers sat on the hood of the Impala and gazed at the green, seemingly endless hills of the countryside glistening with morning dew as the radian rays of the sun scattered in all directions. It made Dean smile; he could feel his angel lover watching over him, informing him that another round tonight was available.  
"You know it's odd." Sam's echoing voice jerked Dean's perverted thoughts back.  
"Hmm? What's odd?" His eyes scanned his brother's concentrated face.  
"After all the times we've died, Dean, neither of us have, like, rotted away or just locked ourselves in a room and not eat for days. We were always set on finding a way to resurrect each other."  
"Well, 'cause we could, Sam."  
"But think about it. When you went to Hell after sealing that one-year deal to bring me back, I spent months torturing demons to give me answers or more deals, but after a while…" Sam shook his head in regret, remembering the months of Ruby's manipulation. "I mean… what were you gonna do after Azazel had me killed?"  
"Right there, Sam." Dean pointed out.  
"Huh?"  
"If I didn't know that I could seal the deal with a demon, I would have continued what I was doing immediately after you died – waste away next to you."  
"That's kinda creepy when you say that. Rot away next to my rotting body?" Sam looked disturbed.  
"Didn't matter anymore to me, Sam." Dean's tone deflected. For a moment, Sam could have sworn he heard his brother's voice break. "I lost you. You were taken from me over a god damn Hunger Games killing. That wasn't gonna rest with me, and if I couldn't find a way to bring you back, there was no reason for me to live anymore."  
"Dean—"  
"It's true, Sam. If Ruby wasn't busy training you to exorcise demons and drink that demon shit like a druggie, you would have done the same thing, Sammy." He had a point and Sam knew it. The Winchester brothers shared a stare mixed in regrets and utter brokenness before Dean settled in the awkward moment. "Well… we should get going. Bobby's probably waiting for us. It's a long drive so let's get my baby on the road."  
Sam nodded in consent. Dean ignited the engine to life as his left hand squeeze the rubber steering wheel with pride. "Get ready for three hours of driving, baby." He grinned, hearing the Impala's roar of approval.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean pulled up beside Bobby's vehicle and parked.  
"Bobby?" the brothers walked casually through the kitchen, leaning forward to get a view of their stumpy uncle seated at his desk. As they expected, Bobby was reading feverishly through mythology books and references of satanic symbols.  
"Come on in boys. I… I got something to tell ya." The hesitation in his stern voice made Dean and Sam freeze with mild concern.  
"Something wrong?" Sam asked, approaching the desk.  
Bobby met their eyes, his face full of uncertainty. "Boys… I know how much you guys have been through but we've got another problem on our hands…" With that, Bobby turned to the emotionless figure in the pale trench coat behind him.  
"About time." Bobby snapped.  
"I needed to gather my best sources to truly identify this atrocious creature with precise accuracy." Even the grim look on Castiel's face was nerve-wracking to Dean and Sam.  
"What creature? Castiel, what's going on?" Dean demanded in a husky voice.  
Castiel's ocean blue eyes gazed into Dean's. Just the sight of his angel's bemusement made a tense Dean melt somewhat inside. "There are gods, and there are monsters. Of course, you guys know better than that. But rarely are gods also monsters," Castiel's eyes scanned three tuned-in faces before resuming. "There is no god or monster that's as powerful, dangerous, and ruthless as the very one before Zeus's existence – Typhon."  
And all three eyes lit up.  
"Typhon?"  
"Typhon?"  
"Typhon… like the one in Greek mythology?"  
Castiel nodded. "Yes, Sam; like the one in Greek mythology. The hell with Zeus and his sinful nature of womanizing. This monster and… god is the most horrifying in legend ever known to mankind. He is the son of Gaia, the personification of Earth and Tartarus, a bottomless pit that's used to torture the wicked and imprison the Titans."  
"So basically, this Typhon is the son of how Hell pretty much functions?" Dean presumed.  
"Yes. In fact, Tartarus is Crowley's right-hand man, ever since he became the King of Hell. Tartarus's job right now is to think of new methods of torture for Crowley's endless-waiting-in-line game. From what my sources told me, Crowley plans to free Typhon from wherever he's held captive and use him to destroy and rebuild Heaven in Crowley's name." The room stood still in dead silence while Sam, Dean, and Bobby struggled to absorb the new possible catastrophe. From the depressed and frantic appearance on Castiel's angelic face, the world's sole comfort, the main destiny people look forward to, and the only reason for those not afraid to leave the life they know would be lost forever. The free will team will never permit that to happen.  
"If Crowley manages to free Typhon from captivity, we are talking about a fate much more petrifying than the Apocalypse. There will be nowhere to run, and there will nowhere to hide. Heaven, Earth, and Hell will be under Crowley's full control," Castiel's voice emphasized every word slowly. "Every angel that does not submit to him will die… including me. To put it, Crowley will have something unbearable in store for me." Instantly, Dean's face aligned with Castiel's. He could go to Hell and back for all he cared, but he would never put his angel on that kind of road. He owed Castiel too much, and like his brother, they have experienced major ups and downs throughout their lives. Being in love was a profound bond between the hunter and the angel, something Dean couldn't feel for Lisa.  
"Okay, well…" Bobby sighed, attempting to break the suspenseful atmosphere. "We'll do what we always do… research, research and try to find a way to eliminate these bastards for good."  
Sam and Dean took a second to nod in agreement.  
"Say Cass, what are your sources anyway?" Bobby had to ask.  
Without hesitation, Castiel's eyes dropped to the ground again, taking a minute before speaking, "My brothers and sisters in heaven… they could only tell me so much before engaging in battle with Crowley's followers. Most of them… didn't make it. Crowley's that determined to get what he wants this time. For my brothers and sisters, for the sake of heaven, for you…" Castiel's met slowly with Bobby's, Sam's, and his darling Dean's. "We can't allow that to happen, and we won't." Castiel reassured.

"Here it is!" Sam announced to his brother from across the motel room.  
"Typhon?"  
"It says here Typhon was a terrifying beast with a hundred serpent heads with dark flickering tongues, flashing fire from their eyes, and a din of voices and a hundred serpents for legs. Now, the god Zeus battled Typhon with lightning bolts, causing tsunamis and earthquakes to erupt all over the world. Typhon was defeated, and cast either into his father Tartarus to receive damnation or confined beneath Mount Etna."  
Dean nodded gradually, absorbing Sam's findings like a sponge. "Okay, so obviously, this Typhon isn't in Hell already and that's why Crowley's gone mad about finding him."  
"Right, so, our other option is good ole' Mount Etna."  
"Where is that exactly?" Dean asked between bites of his bacon cheeseburger.  
"Let's see here…" Sam scrolled throughout the screen page he was on before his brows shot up in surprise. "That would be all the way in Sicily, Italy. Mount Etna is an active stratovolcano." Sam gave Dean his renowned 'told-you-so' look.  
"A volcano?" Dean stressed. "Well… one thing's for sure, Typhon is one angry son of a bitch… and another monster with daddy issues," The room was silent momentarily. "So, any idea on how this bastard Crowley will summon Typhon from his den?"  
Sam looked at Dean with uncertainty, about to respond until his eyes widened with horror behind Dean.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean's eyes widened with heartbreak at the sight, "C-Cass?!"  
His trench coat angel was barely three feet away from him, blood dripping rapidly from every part of his upper body down to the tip of his left finger - the side of his face, three gouging slashes from his neck and chest, and an even deeper gash on an entire side of his right bicep. Castiel leaned to his left to avoid any straining pain of his right muscles. "H-help me, Dean." With that, the scene of the dull motel room swerved and shook before blacking out completely.

"Cass?" Dean repeated with another hard pat to his angel's face. "Cass!"  
Castiel's eyes shot open in response, much to Dean's relief. "Oh Cass... Cass, what happened to you?!"  
The angel scanned the room again, the same motel room with the same two brothers. His cuts were seals and blood stains were washed off.  
"What happened was..." Castiel attempted to begin, carefully scrolling through the last moments of his battle with three mysterious and bizarre beings. "I was in a medieval, abandoned village in eastern Europe where the most informed angels gather to exchange secrets or plans-"

"Whoa, whoa, hold on," A puzzled Sam interrupted. "Why in this.. village?"

Castiel sat up from the bed and tilted his head towards the floor. "These medieval villages go further than any extremely devout time period has. A good number of their angel summoning symbols were created in that time period. It allows us to use our powers to the maximum no matter the circumstances. It's difficult to even break these seals just by scratching them out. Please keep this between us."  
The Winchester brothers waddled in place with astonishment. If Castiel hasn't revealed that all this time, then these towns must have been a secret safe haven for angels; a place Crowley had never picked up the slightest hint about. No tablet or testament would reveal the safe haven.

"But… what happened?!" Dean once again demanded.

"While there with a fellow sister and brother, at least three of these large winged monsters flew into the village out of nowhere and ambushed us. The edges of their wings are so sharp they can decapitate anyway in their path. My brother fell victim to that," Castiel's shoulders and head sank in despair. "Holy water and silver together can deteriorate them to bones. My sister sacrificed herself as bait so that I could finish at least one of them off before the two others retreated in screams." More despair and Castiel swung his legs to dangle from the bed.

"So what, more flying Medusas?" Dean suggested.

"I don't know what they are, Dean. They're… new." Castiel answered.

"You think they were Crowley's?" Sam also suggested.

"Yes. He's more determined than ever to find ways to free Typhon from Mount Etna. He could be trying with the help of Tartarus. Death and destruction will be in Typhon's wake. The quicker that sinners die, the quicker they'll be sent to Hell and in Tartarus's hands."  
News of the journey to awaken this monster/god continued to stun Sam and Dean.  
"Okay… but we still don't have any leads on how to track down this son of a bitch or keep him sealed forever." Dean pointed out. Castiel stood at last and brought his face with Dean's just inches away. The angel scanned every detail of his hunter's face carefully – the perfectly shaved texture of his jaw line, the daring appearance in his hazel green eyes, and his eyebrows that always aligned with Dean's eyes during every emotion. Castiel glowed internally at the close distance while Dean gulped nervously and attempted to ignore the tightening of his pants. A few awkward seconds passed from Sam spoke up.  
"Uhh, um, guys, I think I found something that might give us the answer to stopping Typhon when he's freed from that volcano." Sam stressed each syllable towards the end of his sentence, breaking the angel and his hunter from their extensive gaze.  
"R-right," Dean licked his lips and pivoted to his brother. "Let's hear it, Sammy."  
His brother was seated back at the table, hands stretched across the laptop keyboard. "Well, it says here that the goddess Athena accused the god Zeus of being a coward for fleeing from Typhon's rage. He gathered his courage and attacked the monster/god that ensued battle. It ended in Zeus's victory when he threw a hundred perfectly aimed lightning bolts on top of Typhon, trapping him." The Winchesters swayed in their place with irritation; Zeus was dead and by the gulps of their Adam's apple, Castiel knew at once.  
"Well… now that we don't have a way to trap him the moment he's unleashed, I suppose we'll just have to find a way to stop Crowley from doing so. Come with me. I think I might know someone who can help." Castiel gave a hopeful look and placed his hand at the brothers' forehead, two fingers stretching out to touch them.

"Where are we?" Dean's eyes shot open, revealing a garden. It looked more like an enchanted forest to Sam, much like the one in Heaven. Vines of pure green stems and leaves formed an arc above their heads. Rows of bushes and roses of all vibrant colors were after the archway. The scent of freshly cut lawn and nutritional dirt filled the atmosphere. It was more peaceful and isolated than the 'no man's land' of the Midwest. Birds and insects soared across the blue sky.  
"We're in the rural areas of Troy, Greece," Castiel answered, his dark ocean blue eyes admiring the structure of his surroundings. "I want you to meet someone." 


	4. Chapter 4

The three walked casually with Castiel leading the way on a stone walkway that led them through a seemingly endless maze of European larches and red pines. The place was still so mystifying, yet serene. Any unsettling thoughts on a ruthless entity erupting from the layers of the earth drained with the chirp of mockingbirds or the whisper of a breeze through the branches. Castiel stopped in his tracks and held his hand out as a signal; the brothers obeyed.  
"There." The angel pointed out across an open field of blue periwinkle irises and pink orchids. In the midst of the field stood a tall and slender, yet meaty petite woman with red curls hanging below her back. Sam squinted his eyes in curiosity as Dean turned to Cass for answers. The angel noticed Dean didn't grin in a perverted manner or try to approach her with a confident face, much to Castiel's satisfaction.  
"Cassandra." Castiel called out to her. The woman turned to them and cocked her head to the side.  
"It's me, Cassandra. I need your help." He explained; Cassandra gradually began to walk towards them until her feet took pace. She was just inches away from his angelic face before collapsing in Castiel's arms and quietly began to sob.  
"Something wrong with her, Cass?" Dean demanded. As much as he tried, he could not shake aside the pricks of jealously rising in his head.  
"It's alright, Dean," His angel reassured him with a look of compassion. "She's a prophet."  
Dean and Sam's eyes widened with astonishment. "A prophet?" Sam asked.  
"Yes," Castiel released Cassandra as she stood, pulling herself together for them. "She has the gift of foreseeing the future and analyzing the details that make it so." He explained.

"If you can see the future, Cassandra, did you expect any of the crap like, I don't know, maybe Lucifer being freed from Hell or my brother or me dying?" Dean was aggressive in his tone. Not only was she seemingly comforting to Castiel, but she, like many others Dean couldn't keep track of, she gave no warning to the higher powers.  
"You don't understand." Cassandra simply replied, her voice mellow and her eyes gazing to the distant hills surrounding her Greek temple.

"What are you talking about?" Sam politely asked, hoping to ease Dean's jealous tension.

"I can't tell anyone." She swiftly said.

"…Why?" Sam walked beside her and knelt as she quietly picked the irises from the ground and felt the tender sky blue petals between her fingertips.

"Because you won't believe me. You can't. Apollo won't allow it." She brought her volume to a whisper. Sam observed her anxious face trembling with frustration and depression.

"Why would he do that? You mean to say that we've got another dick god playing with prophets' minds?" Dean exaggerated, advancing towards her.

"Thousands of years ago, I was the princess of Troy and daughter of Priam and Hecuba. People said I was blessed by the gods with beauty and blissful charm. Apollo was one of them, only he was god and he blessed me with the gift of foretelling the future. But he also tried to seduce me and when I refused him," Her head dropped as she slowly stood, clenching a pile of irises and orchids against her chest. "He placed a curse upon me so that no one would believe me and my predictions. I tried desperately to warn father. I was pleading with him! But… my beloved Troy was destroyed during the Trojan War. Even now I can never forgive the gods and what their greed has done to me and my home."  
The brothers nodded in understanding while Castiel placed a hand firmly on her shoulder.  
"So, why are you still on earth?" Sam asked.  
"She didn't wish to join the gods after her time in prophecy and on earth was over. That's where Chuck lies now since he completed his task in the name of the Lord. " Castiel replied for her.  
Dean turned to his brother and whispered, "Do you believe her?"  
"Not a word." Sam mouthed. Dean nodded in agreement. Castiel's eyes switched from Dean to Sam, and back to Dean again.  
"You two must leave at the moment while I discuss the 'matter' with Cassandra." Before the Winchesters could reply, Castiel placed two fingers against Sam's forehead and placed his other hand on Dean's cheek. The look in his angel's eyes filled with nothing but hope, love, and faith for his hunter.  
_Flash. _

"This is devastating news…" Castiel appeared behind the brothers in mere seconds after they were teleported from Troy. The two turned to a saddened angel.  
"What is?" Dean asked, his mood calmer.  
"Her visions of Typhon are hazed. Cassandra can only see flashes of the three of us in brief battles with mythical beings. She says they won't be often until we encounter Crowley. Then, tension will ensue."  
"Where are we now?" Sam spun about him; they were in the middle of an abandoned town with wooden shacks coated with white snow. Misty mountains engulfed the little town.  
Before Castiel could answer, echoes of screams and hisses erupted behind them. They turned. Two flying monster-like creatures with white, razor-sharp wings and claws were gliding towards them at a deadly speed.  
"Run!" Castiel ordered Dean and Sam. The two sprinted to the nearest door for cover. The screams and vicious howls of these monsters grew louder as they passed. Dagger slashes rang throughout the town. Dean feared the worst. "Cass!" He hollered.  
"Dean. It's them," Sam pulled out a silver blade for himself and their loaded shotgun for Dean. "Come on!" The brothers emerged, weapons ready. One monster with long black hair held Castiel by his foot as he struggled to break free. Dean shot at once, aiming for the center of her foot. The female monster roared in pain and immediately released the angel to his fall. The brothers couldn't reach him due to another monster with cascading orange hair flying directly towards them. She instantly lashed onto the shorter brother and swept him off of his feet, dropping the shotgun from his grip.  
"Dean!" Sam hurried after them, but not before the other creature knocked him to the cold ground as she flew past him. Dean was too many feet in elevation to land safely now. The redheaded monster grinned evilly at him. "I take you like to fly, Win-chest-ah!" Her voice was a cold and animalistic as a lion, yet charming.  
"Cass, the gun isn't working on them!" Sam shot up and turned to Castiel, stressed out of his mind. The angel already had a long open tear in his bloodstained shirt.  
"Silver is useless against them, Sam. Where's your holy water?" Castiel grabbed Sam's blade from the ground and held both weapons in his hands, bracing himself for the redheaded creature hurling towards them and shaking Dean like a ragdoll. Suddenly, Dean reached for a pocketknife in his pants and stabbed the monster in her ankle. She threw Dean forward in anger. He collided in Castiel's arms while the two fell to the ground.  
"Try aiming at their hearts, Cass!" Dean alerted them suddenly, pulling his angel to his feet. Dean seemed to have figured it out recently. The three held on to any weapon nearby and formed a circle back-to-back, eyes carefully looking over every sight in the sky. No flying creatures. In fact, there were no screaming or callous roars. Dean observed the cloudy sky above them; the sun was slowly peaking out of one dense cloud, spilling rays of shining sunshine across the field of white snow. Dean groaned in annoyance. "What? Vampires! Are you kidding me?"  
"No Dean," Castiel reached down and enfolded Dean's hand with his own, blade still in his hand.  
"They're something much worse."  
"Guys, look." Sam pointed to a stone well barely ten feet from them. It was the only dark section of this desolate town.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean, Sam, and Castiel slowly approached the well, foot by foot. Once they were inches away, the three gathered around the stone-built well and gave each other a nod. Knives and guns were aimed at the dark pit of the well but nothing emerged. Only Castiel noticed the blanket of sunshine drifting away from the well. He turned and witnessed the sun gradually make its way back behind the clouds. Darkness again. "Sam. Dean. Get away from the well! Now!" Castiel hurried to the brothers, ready to pull them back. Too late; the dark haired monster dashed from the dark pit and clenched Sam by his armpits. She hurled him to the crooked roof of a salon, gripped him again, hurled him to the walkway of a restaurant, and finally swung him into the restaurant itself.  
_Crash!  
Thump.  
Crash!  
_Sam was bleeding from his cracked open head and struggled to remain in consciousness. The wicked monster's wings fluttered to create strong winds in every direction while she laughed manically.  
Castiel and Dean scurried to the restaurant, able to dodge the attempted slashes of the monsters' wings.  
"Sam!" Dean knelt beside his unconscious brother, checking his pulse.  
"Dean," Castiel reasoned by placing a hand tenderly on his shoulder. "He'll wake up soon. You know that. But right now, we cannot escape them without drenching those monsters in holy water. Let's get that ready while we still have time." By now, Dean was panting with apprehension. He looked Castiel in the eye and cupped his hand over his shoulder.  
"You're right. Help me." Dean reached into his vest and grabbed three full flasks of holy water.  
"Wait." Said Castiel. The angel touched all three flasks and waited. In seconds, the metal containers were glowing with heat.  
"Ouch." Dean groaned, letting them loose from his hand.  
"The only way to disintegrate them is to pour the holy water on the knives, then slash them if we won't answers." Castiel explained. The two went to work immediately. There were three blades and the amount of holy water needed to be conserved wisely.  
"Dean." Cass spoke up.  
"Hmm?"  
"I saw how you were back at Troy."  
Dean gulped anxiously, envy once again rising in his head. "Yeah. And?"  
"You were jealous. That's one of the reasons why I transferred you two away. The other was that you wouldn't believe a word she'd say. That is, after all, the product of her curse."  
"Yeah well… she was probably relieved you were there to believe. You're an angel." Dean attempted to sidetrack the conversation.  
"Dean," Castiel's hand moved smoothly from his shoulder to his cheek. This time, Dean set aside any apprehensive feelings. "You know there is no one I love more than you. I've sacrificed everything for you for that reason, Dean. So please, set aside any feeling depicting envy because we have to monster AND god to prevent from rising. Do that for me, Dean, my love." Castiel gazed into his eyes, searching for any sign of understanding. There was, and the Winchester nodded in agreement.  
"I will, Cass," he promised. "Now let's take down these sons of bitches."  
"I shall do that, Dean. It's me they want. You're just a nuisance to them. You'll only worry me. Stay here with your brother." For once, Dean didn't argue. He nodded again and handed him two holy water blades. Cass took them and began to make his way to the door.  
"Hold on, Cass." Dean stood up and hurried to lock lips with his surprised angel. Castiel didn't hold back; he only deepened the kiss and closed his eyes. Once they released, they shared one last eye search before Castiel walked off.

"Come and get me, assbutts!" The rebellious angel hollered so loudly, the mountains echoed. For a moment, he thought he heard a low growl from behind the buildings in front of him. He squinted his eyes for a better look. Sure enough, two soaring and slim beautiful figures walked casually from the dark alley and into view. The dark haired woman had olive skin and a sparkly silk dress with ultramarine blue trimmings and pale white colors. Jewelry and light makeup made her charm and beauty irresistible. To her right was a short but curvaceous redheaded woman with pale purple trimmings and a light tone of black throughout her sparkling silk gown. What frightened Castiel the most were the illuminating lavender color of their eyes and the razor sharp edges of their teeth.  
"Are you Crowley's?" Castiel demanded in a dark voice. Their only response was an evil cackle.  
"Yes, you brute. They're with me." That husky British voice slithered behind Cass. There he was, standing barely a few feet away, hands in his pockets. "Ello darling." Crowley grinned.  
In the restaurant, Dean held his shotgun tightly with both hands, focusing hard on Castiel's sudden hesitation. What could he be doing now? Is he still waiting? Out of the dead silence, Sam groaned and grunted in pain, jerking Dean from his concentration. "Sam!" His brother hurried to his side and gently placed Sam's arm around his neck in order for him to stand. "Come on, little brother. I got you. We need to help Cass." Dean guided Sam out the door where they reacted the same way Castiel did. Crowley abruptly turned his attention to the brothers.  
"Ah," He began. "So the queer angel and his gay hunter are after me once again. Let's have a little a chat, we shall? No use in letting you torture my poor concubines after you've murdered my favorite whore, Castiel. For a follower of Tartarus, she was rather pleasurable."

"What are you up to this time, Crowley?" Dean growled, struggling to stand with his taller brother.  
"The question is what are you up to, fruit punch." Crowley emphasized the slur at the end.  
"Exactly what you're up to, I presume." Castiel answered.

Crowley gave them a long, pondering gawk. "I'll be seeing you girls later." Crowley whispered seductively at the concubines.  
"Not both of them." Before Crowley understood what Castiel implied, the angel teleported behind the redheaded beauty and gripped her entire forehead. Bright, heavenly light erupted from the screaming creature's eyes and mouth until she disintegrated quickly into black dust and dirty bones at his feet. The dark haired woman standing next to her screamed in horror as her jaw widened past her neck. The woman stumbled back and began spinning rapidly. Her long dress sleeves created wind gusts until she crouched into her winged, monstrous form and flew past Castiel, mourning for her other fallen partner.  
"Arabellllllllaaaa!" she screeched. In seconds, she was gone and out of sight.  
Dean and Sam shot an evil look at the King of Hell. "New and improved demons?!" Dean strongly suggested.  
"How right you are, fruit punch," Crowley grinned. Only this time, he was raging with belligerence.  
"You boys, once again, are in the way of my victories! You've stolen the tablets, killed my companions and poor dog, and nearly had my head on a platter more times than I can count. You've really pushed my non-patience, boys. This time, I've got no leverage for any one of you except each other. This time, I'll make extra sure you back the hell off and remain out of my road to my next achievement – Typhon. I'll be unstoppable, you see. Always one step ahead of you; you've been warned."  
In a split moment, the spot where the King of Hell stood the entire time was empty.


	6. Chapter 6

Castiel and the Winchester brothers were back at Bobby's, either wandering around the rooms in attempt to generate reasons behind Crowley's new power or arguing with Bobby on how to stop the rising supremacy of Hell.  
"I have been sitting on my ass for eight hours straight trying to figure this out, boy! I have called, researched, and traveled to get answers without any demons following my trail, you idjit. Don't you tell me I should work harder." Bobby stood from his seat and was barely face-to-face with a boiling red Dean.  
"There's got to be a way. There's got to be!" Dean clasped his heads together on top of his head and gripped the dirty blonde hair that covered it.  
"Dean, we will find a way. Calm down. Right now, Cass is meeting with messengers from the Greek gods. There's always time, brother." Sam held his hand out as a gesture of understanding and negotiating.  
"Not this time, Sam," Dean's hands trembled. His heart rate took pace and his breath elevated. "Not this time. We have to do anything and everything we can to stop Typhon. You and I looked into it ourselves – only the gods of Olympus can destroy him if they wanted. We haven't exactly played nice with the one and only Zeus. And Prometheus is dead because of us!" Nothing Bobby and Sam say would calm Dean's nerves. The last half hour has proven that. It was only up to Sam and Bobby to behave in a stable manner and lay low for time being. "I'm going out." Sam stated, immediately heading for front door.  
"To where?" Dean asked.  
"I've researched some local experts. They know all there is to know about summoning them the Greek gods to earning their respect."  
"You're not taking my babe, Sam. After last time, you got drunk and that was a major last straw you didn't have in the first place."  
"I thought we were going to do anything and everything to stop Typhon." Sam reminded him; Dean didn't respond. Bobby and Dean were the only two in the house now. The eldest Winchester closed his eyes and focused on his breathing for a moment. He's truly worked himself up.  
"Bobby, if you don't mind, Sam and I will need to crash here for the night. I'll find some more leads later on when I'm… calmer." Dean spoke.  
Bobby shrugged, "Make yourself home, I guess. My only request is that you ease the intake of my beer."

It was 10 o'clock that night and the silence of Sioux Falls fell upon the two-story house. Crickets chirped. Owls hooted for their mates. And the wind drifted quietly about tall grass surrounding the isolated street. It was the same night Castiel and Dean experienced three hours away. This was weeks ago and two things were certain this time – Cass wasn't here for another round and Sam wouldn't be in danger anything soon. He had called recently and explained that he had summoned Hermes, a messenger and son of Zeus. Hermes was utterly aware of the Winchesters' role in Zeus's death but pointed out that Prometheus was a strong and patriotic god whom he tried to defend numerous times, and for that, Hermes respected him. Hermes informed Sam that the gods of Olympus are gathering and discussing how to take on Typhon once he is freed from Mount Etna. For now, the matter of preventing Typhon to step foot on earth in the first place was uncertain.  
Dean chugged the last beer Bobby had limited to and clicked Google.  
Search engine: "_Powerful entities"  
_Dean clicked the link to the first result. The page consisted of a list of rare beings from each mythology tab. Some were beings Dean have never heard of or hunted. The first three columns were labeled 'Norse Entities', 'Hindu Entities, and 'Christian Entities'. Dean narrowed his brows in interest. Christian beings are the closest the Winchesters have experienced throughout their lives. If God and Greek gods themselves didn't have the answer, surely the more mysterious and potentially unknown do.  
_Click._  
Another list:  
Prophets with rare powers from thousands of years ago,  
Sinners that took control of Hell repeatedly like Crowley,  
Stories of the greatest moments in all of Christian mythology,  
and half-angel half-human beings called Nephilims.  
Dean froze. Angel/human beings? Like hybrids? He clicked the name which brought him to a Wikipedia-like page. Every section of facts on Nephilims was separated. Etymology, history, abilities, what the Bible said about Nephilims; Dean immediately clicked that section and read carefully;  
**  
"A Nephilim is a hybrid creature that is born in the union of an angel and a human. They are considered an abomination and forbidden by God. Nephilim are created through coitus between a female human and a male angel (not fallen angel). These creatures possess very powerful abilities as far as creating natural disasters when angry, exorcise demons with the slightest thought of their minds, and can render themselves permanently in the form of angels by the mature age of seven by choice. Nephilims, with the constant care and love given by their parents, will grow to be gentle, merciful, and kind creatures. While maturing, a Nephilim can destroy those disobey, escape perdition, or inferiors that rebel against Heaven."**

Dean realized that he's been holding his breath for too long; the purple on his nose was spreading. Between panting for breath and contemplate this information, he knew he needed to see Cass. He needed him now.

"Cass," Dean stepped outside onto the dirt road. Maybe a prayer as wary as this needed to be conversed alone. "There are no words to describe how important this is right now. I… I just need to be sure about something I found.It's our last hope against Typhon. I just don't know how an angel like you will feel about this." Dean shut his eyes and began to regret every word he just spit out. He remembered Jesse, the half-demon, half-human child that was too close to falling in the wrong hands. The frightening powers he acquired from birth that turned tooth fairies into sociopathic pain inflictors or silly faces that solidified on people forever. This Nephilim could be capable of either so much more or deeply powerful abilities Jesse had.  
_Wind gust.  
_Castiel stood after Dean's back. "Let me guess—"  
"A Nephilim." Dean finished for him. Absolutely not what Castiel was thinking; his blue eyes widened with horror. "Dean, they're extinct and for—"  
"Forbidden? Abomination? I know, but hell Cass, you rebelled! That's the worst an angel could commit to his family. And what do you mean they're extinct?"  
Castiel licked his lips and continued warily. "I mean there are no more Nephilims roaming the earth. I… exterminated the last one for… Metatron…" Castiel teleported them back to Dean's bedroom for him to take a seat – a sign of resurfacing guilt. Dean sat beside him and watched his angel's expressions change carefully. "I called you here because I found that a Nephilim is capable of destroying anything that escaped punishment cast upon by God—er – gods. Are you saying we'd have to sit back and wait until some female human drools over an angel, borrows a bed, and pops out a hybrid?"  
"No," Castiel shot back immediately, much to Dean's astonishment. "There is… another way." He hinted.  
The hunter was beginning to notice what Castel was implying.  
"What other way? Like creating a baby out of the blue? Like magic?" he exaggerated.  
The angel nodded without facing him. Dean was silent and still for a few moments, observing Castiel's fidgeting gestures and anxious lip sucking. He thought back at the last few months when Castiel and him wandered alone throughout parks or working a case together with Sam near school grounds. In split moments, Dean would catch glimpses of Castiel observing children play on the swings, chase each other in a game of tag, or (as Dean witnessed the most) parents holding their child's hand on a stroll. It made perfect sense. Dean couldn't react.

"You never told me?!" he didn't realize his tone was loud enough to wake Bobby.

"I… I," Castiel attempted to put his chosen words together in a sentence as he kept track of Dean's anger. "I meant to tell you before Typhon's… matter occurred, Dean." He gulped. More seconds of awkward silence passed by with Castiel continuing to twitch his thumbs and Dean repeatedly grinding his teeth together.

"And you have no…" Dean held his hand out which was a common gesture of his when trying to follow what he was explaining. "Opposition," Yes, that's the word. "about just creating a baby out of thin air?"

"Why do you, Dean?" He demanded slowly with each word. At last, the hunter was hesitant.

"It just doesn't seem—"

"Normal?" Castiel used sarcasm. "Dean…" He cupped his hunter's chin and pivoted it to face directly towards him to assure that Dean's full attention was on him and only him. "We defy normal and we have a sense of morality as man and angel despite what we've done in the past. A child is what you want, Dean. I can see it right through you."  
Dean was speechless. How could he even begin to respond? Memories of Ben were flowing back. Ben… then the heartbroken speech Ben gave Dean after he left. Crowley abducting them and using their safety against Dean, only for Lisa to be possessed all along and-  
"No, Cass," Dean turned away and buried his face in his hands. "H-how can I protect it? How can I even make time to be a father? How can I—"  
"Dean, you forget I teleport, right? You forget that our child will have supernatural powers any angel would wish for. She'll have a family – you, me, Sam, Bobby. We are capable of giving a loving and attentive upbringing and when the time comes… she'll be thankful that she has us." Castiel took step by step back to Dean's personal space again.  
"She?" Dean stumbled back a bit in shock.  
"Cassandra told me. In fact, she gave me bits and pieces of that flash of the future before I deciphered it myself. It was all a shock to me as well, Dean." By now, the two were whispering and Cass's forehead was leaning against Dean's, awaiting an answer; any answer. Dean stared at his angel's perfectly curved lips – a cupid bow. That's what it reminded him of.  
"Cass, I…" He stopped speaking, forcing Dean's lips to seal against Cass's in a kiss. Dean's hands felt along Castiel's shoulders, neck, cheeks, and finally to tangle in the angel's dark hair. The angel embraced Dean closer with one arm, and lifted the other out with two fingers pressed together.  
_Snap._  
Shirts, jackets, trench coat, tie, shoes, pants disappeared, leaving them exposed completely.  
"That's new." Castiel smirked, eyeing the bed behind them.  
"It's still my turn." Dean teased.  
"Just don't shout my father's name during sex." Castiel pleaded.


	7. Chapter 7

"Mornin' Bobby. Sam." Dean hopped down each step of stairs, grinning and giving them a nod. The two blinked in surprise. He was in a rather fresh mood even before a beer.  
"H-hey. Um… I found a lead for us last night,"  
Dean's shoulders shrunk at the reminder of last night. "Really?"  
"Yeah, a pretty major one too. I actually drove to Garth's place for more info. I've been out all night in fact."  
Dean paused in his tracks. Any ounce of his good frame of mind was now at risk of dissolving. "You didn't think maybe about telling me so I knew no one was on our ass so far? Did you even call?" Dean grabbed his phone out of his pocket and checked the voicemail.  
The red in Sam's cheeks were burning as they spread throughout the rest of his face. Bobby shifted in his posture uncomfortably as well. "Well uh," Bobby wasn't sure how to begin. "You see he did come back to see if you wanted to come with him to Garth's but…" Now Bobby was choking on his choice of words. This was too awkward for him.  
"We didn't want to disturb you and… Cass last night." Sam finished quickly for Bobby before tightening his lips together and avoiding any eye contact. Now the color in Dean's face was draining. "I don't know what you mean." He tried to conceal.  
You and Cass last night, boy! I swear the neighbors heard you two! And why was he shouting your dad's name, Dean?" Bobby hated himself for even mentioning a word of it.  
"Dean was shouting my father's name. I didn't like it so I figured that it was only fair I shout 'Oh, John'." Castiel's mellow voice was heard by everyone. Dean whipped around; there he was, immobile as a statue. Dean flushed with humiliation yet desire upon seeing his angel's face again. "Shut up, Cass!"  
Bobby rolled his eyes and glared at Castiel. "Need I remind you two lovers, my place is a safe haven, not a hotel room. And thanks for breaking the bed legs."  
Dean looked desperately for Sam to change the subject.  
"I fixed that after you cursed by name for doing so. For that, I apologize." Castiel answered.  
"What's this new lead you have, Sam?" If his brother wasn't gonna change the subject, Dean would and Sam recognized it at once. "Well, according to legend, after Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades defeated the Titans, the three brothers were made the individual rulers of the cosmos, air, sea, earth, and the underworld. Hades got the worst bid of ruling the underworld. Now unlike that jackass Crowley, Hades is actually more passive rather than evil. He manages to keep his authority in balance. He knows his limits. So maybe if we can summon him and reach some kind of agreement with the gods who are gathering—"  
"No." Castiel sternly intervened. All three turned to him.  
"No?" Said Dean.  
"Hades will be more than happy to oblige in sending more souls to Hell. And like Crowley, he certainly won't let anyone out once they're in. No… Hades is willing to compromise with Crowley and Tartarus in freeing Typhon," Castiel stepped in the middle of the circle Bobby, Dean, and Sam formed. "I had a suggestion that I told Dean last night." The angel of the Lord turned his head to face with a once again wavering Winchester.

"A… baby?" Sam stuttered between each syllable. This was the first slightest mention of Dean's desire to start a family. He thought any shadow of that was gone along with the erased memories of Lisa and Ben. "But I thought—" Every possible question popping into Sam's head was already answered for him. This child will manage to protect itself from the beginning of its life. Castiel can teleport and Dean has excessive experience on responsibility and fathering. Most central of the discussion, a Nephilim was the only solution to Typhon's defeat. How could he argue?  
"Dean… are you sure about this?" Bobby was frozen stiff. He saw the Winchester brothers as his own sons despite his childhood and past worries of dying a disgraceful drunkard like his father. The same applied to Dean and Bobby knew it. All eyes were on the older brother, and Dean's only response was to walk off. Castiel's face fell; it was the first time Sam ever witnessed the angel of the Lord display a stern expression of sadness. "I… suppose he just needs time to think this over." Castiel assumed.

Dark cumulus clouds outlines by sunshine were beginning to merge together as thunder rumbled at a distance. Dean watched as the glaring sun slowing hid behind the constructing storm system. In seconds, the morning rays of pale and glistening yellow were replaced by a coat of shadows. That was the Winchesters' life figuratively. Thunder crackled from above Dean, followed by a lightning strike at the horizon. _"Looks like a good buildup." _Dean thought to himself as he took a sip of the bottle of Bud Light. He coldly pushed the baby-fever conversation from last night and their 'makeup sex' episode. Tear-shaped rain cascaded to the solid earth drop by drop until a wave eventually drenched Dean's jacket. He didn't care. The rain took Dean's mind off of the baby talk.  
"Deeeeaaannn…" a hollow, breathy voice echoed from one direction – Bobby's house. Bobby? Sam?  
"Deeeeaaaaaaaaaannnn…" No, the voice was female and originating from another direction Dean couldn't decipher. He cocked his gun and positioned himself.  
"Deeeeeeeeeeaaann…" The voice was growing louder and shorter as Dean slowly approached the wilderness beside Bobby's house.  
"Deeaaaann.." It was definitely coming from the forests. He aimed to fire at an opening between two bushes.  
"Dean." The chilling voice was right next to him, making the hair on the back of his neck raise alertly. One glance, one dark haired concubine standing stoically in front of him, one deafening punch to the face.  
"Dean!" Sam's voice and the strange sensation of being swooped from the ground faded with Dean's consciousness.

"W-w-what the…?" Dean's head thumped repeatedly like a heartbeat. The blood rush was immense. Between attempting to keep his head still and attempting to move his arms and legs, there were footsteps darkly approaching him. His wrists and ankles seemed to be bound by chains.  
"Wh- c-chains?" Dean's eyes tried to make out what really held him with the dim light available. They were chains and his wrists were bleeding from under the iron. In a split second, Dean feared the worst.  
"No! NO! I can't be back! NO!" He shrieked in terror and chaotically struggled from the iron gripping him. "Sam! CAAAAASS!" 


	8. Chapter 8

Sam felt along the dampened footprints of the mud leading into the forest beside the Impala. "How could Dean just walk off without a word—"  
"Unless he was taken hostage." Bobby finished for his 'son'. The old man glanced around anxiously, shotgun ready in hand. Every clue leading to Dean's disappearance spelt danger.  
"He didn't walk off," Castiel casually contradicted. "These footprints were made. I doubt Dean would walk barefoot into a forest. How stupid of Crowley…" Castiel's eyes and face reddened with anger and more importantly, guilt. Sam mimicked Castiel once he heard the name of the man he scorned beyond belief.

"N-nooooooooo! Somebody help me! Please!" Dean's wrists and ankles struggled violently against the chains that bounded him. He was hyperventilating, suffered from minor convulsions, and continued to frantically scan his still dim surroundings. How long has he been held captive here? Hours? Days? For all Dean knew and experienced, it would be years unless the one behind it was the ruthless and manipulative -  
"Oh quit squirming, fruit punch. You'll only break off your arms and legs which for me will be a sight I would kill to see." The accent, the rugged tone – Crowley; Dean froze in fear. Instantaneously, bright neon lights on the ceiling lit to life with the snap of the King of Hell's fingers.  
"You—" Between squinting irritably at the blazing lights and repressing the true recalls of his time spent in Hell, Dean couldn't find the correct, descriptive words to speak.  
"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Dean shrieked with blazing infuriation.  
"Just doing my job." Crowley coldly replied.  
"What do you want now, you bastard…?" Dean's breathing was only beginning to compose itself with relief, not truly experiencing the frightening and incomprehensible nightmare in Hell.  
"Oh, just to show you how far ahead I really am compared to you and your queer angel." Crowley stressed each word, audaciously concerning Dean.  
"You see," Crowley snapped his fingers, sounding like a firework crackle. More neon lights behind the strapped Dean lit to life, revealing a chain of electrical wire, rods, and a tower pole soaring through the roof above Dean. He could hear the approaching rumble of a thunderstorm; his eyes widened in terror.  
"Where the hell am I, Crowley…? What the hell are you planning!?" Dean struggled feverishly from the chains.  
Crowley seemed too occupied admiring the structure of his new torture method to fully pay mind to Dean. "We're in Mount Etna, Dean. I'd think that'd be obvious for you to figure out," Suddenly, Crowley managed a cruel grin. "There is nothing better than having a trusted relative of the monster working not with, but under your rule. My only worry was you guys finding out and 'doing' something about it. Isn't that what you always do? I even had to sacrifice two of whores to babysit you. My last did a splendid job at snatching you at the right moment." Crowley pivoted behind him for the slender and tall beauty to make her approach. Dean instantly recognized her – at least in her seductive human form. The long dark hair and lush eyes were a dead giveaway. She grinned triumphantly at Dean, and then turned her violet eyes to her master. The communication between their settled eyes indicated a long night for them after they've accomplished their goal.  
"Well done, my Valeriya. She's just delicious, isn't she-" Crowley smirked with pride and taunt.  
"Shut your mouth." Dean spat at him.  
"Oh right, I forgot. I'm holding a gay hunter hostage while his queer angel comes to his rescue. Well, I assure you a night with this fine piece of pie will make you think otherwise. You heard pie right?"  
"I said SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Dean yelped so boldly that the mountain was echoing at a high frequency.  
"Valeriya, have a little fun with him while we wait for Typhon's baby daddy." Crowley coolly ordered. In seconds, the concubine stretched and transformed into the white, razor-winged, and chilling monster that growled and screeched when its mouth widened.  
_Slash.  
Punch.  
Slash.  
Grunt.  
Scream.  
_Every agonizing sound that escaped from Dean's mouth sent waves of power and satisfaction to Crowley. Above them, each lightning strike was generating a clash of thunder from the dense cumulonimbus clouds.

Lava was streaming down slowly along the sides of the volcano. The city of Catania, Greece was in a buzz over the seemingly soon eruption. Only Castiel knew what that meant and knew what was hindered either inside the volcano or on an unnoticeable part of the volcano. "Just watch your step." Castiel advised. Sam gave him a 'really?' look.  
"Yeah, okay, Cass. Thanks for reminding us." He stopped as Bobby. Castiel turned with a strict look.  
"I mean it, Sam. Watch. Your. Step." Just as Sam was about to respond, Castiel turned but grunted in frustration. "I can't seem to… no. No!" Castiel's eyes widened with shock. All around him was a circle of fire suddenly lit from holy water.  
Further surrounding them were a mixture of people possessed by demons and a towering green serpent with nine heads. Bobby and Sam's mouth dropped.  
A pudgy man in a suit advanced towards them evilly. "You obviously don't know Crowley by now. He hits it where it hurts. Now flee… or die. You'll only make poor little Dean receive his torture much sooner by being here." His tone obviously indicated that he would enjoy either choice Sam made.  
Sam inhaled sharply and glared at him. "I think you already know the answer to th—" The snake-like tail of the serpent quickly scooped Sam by his foot and waved him around violently. Sammy yelled for help while scrambling for a blade.  
"Sam!" Bobby hurried to fire at the monster, only to be piled with attacking demons. Bobby punched, kicked, and wacked wildly about to escape. As he shoved one demon off, he reached for the inside of his shoulder bag, only one weapon in mind.  
_Flash._  
Bobby penetrated a possessed brunette with the Devil's dagger, and then hurled her away from him for more demons to scurry their way towards him.  
Sam swiftly pulled a sixteen-inch blade from the side of his pants and swung forward. A squishy, tearing noise erupted from the open flesh of one of the serpent's neck. The monster screeched and released Sam, who landed with a hard thump. A thick pale green liquid splattered in all directions.  
Castiel could only watch the gigantic beast wobble in pain and gradually fall onto its side. The entire volcano shook violently as a result of its landing. Even demons lost balance and collapsed from under the rumbling, giving Bobby and Sam the unlikely opportunity to finish them off together. Before long, the man in the dark suit was being held back with both arms behind his back as Bobby prepared to plunge the dagger into him. The demon only laughed, "Dean is gonna experience a fate worse than Hell. And here I'm only a few seconds from witnessing it myself." The smiling demon's eyes turned to the enclosed, abandoned temple on the highest peak of the volcano. Sam and Bobby mimicked him in horror.  
"Think again, and die slowly while you're at it." A callous voice shivered from behind them. Castiel's hand clenched the top of the demon's head and allowed the sizzling white light to take its time.

_Punch.  
Slash.  
Punch._  
Each time, Dean groaned louder in pain. His face swelled with bruises, red streaks of blood cascaded Dean's face, and his chest ached and burned with broken bones. Crowley watched with utter satisfaction until he heard a low growl from behind him. And he knew exactly who it was.  
"That's enough, Valeriya. I hope you're that beastly when we celebrate tonight." Said Crowley.  
Despite the head trauma the blows inflicted on Dean, he unfortunately managed to cling onto consciousness. Crowley made way for a bulky, dark figure five times the size of a regular man. A tan beard hung low to the figure's waist. Dean right away knew that one punch from him was enough to kill a man. By his appearance, he looked older than Death himself. The figure cocked his head to the side and squinted for a better look at Dean. "Yes…" his voice was the deepened, breathiest shade of evil Dean had ever heard with his own ears, swollen ears that is. "I think he'll do rather nicely for my son's e-escape." Tartarus turned to face Crowley.  
"You were rather late, Tartarus." Crowley tone gave away that he was worse than unpleased.  
Tartarus let out a curious groan before momentarily speaking. "Souls… so many souls on earth to punish… wicked, sinful souls…"  
Crowley rolled his eyes. "Yes, well, I have plenty of dogs and corrupted souls to punish them for us. And besides," Crowley looked up and around at the sounds of thumping and struggling. "Yet once again, we've got company. Better wake up dear old Typhon."


	9. Chapter 9

Sam inhaled, regenerating his energy and power for a tenth time. He sprinted towards the ten-foot iron door, his shoulder taking the lead first. He could have sworn he heard a snap. He shot back in pain, not to be confused with the blood curdling scream that echoed beyond the iron door.  
Castiel heart jumped in a mixture of hurt and terror. "Moooove!" It didn't matter to Cass which shoulder he grabbed but the force of his shove automatically proved the towering door was barely an obstacle to him anymore.

The voltage of the electricity gradually increased it traveled throughout Dean's limbs. The stinging was unbearable as if he was slowly cooking in a microwave. Nothing else could be on his mind besides the surging pain throughout his joints. He shut his eyes, hoping repress the growing stings of electricity.  
"Dean! Son of a bitch!" Sam chucked holy water in Crowley's face before the monstrous concubine kicked him against the iron walls at an incredible speed. Castiel grabbed his angel blade and slashed carefully at Crowley's neck. Everyone was focused on their own opponent. Sam and Valeriya circled each other slowly, searching for an advantage to strike. Bobby gripped the shotgun in his hands and approached Tartarus despite his colossal size. The monster seemed to make no advantage in response. In fact, it looked as if Tartarus hadn't noticed him at all.  
"Souls… so many souls to punish… so many wicked, corrupt souls…" The monster moaned to himself, eyes centered on the floor below him. Bobby cocked his head in puzzlement. Was Tartarus' own soul too corrupt and broken to even behave the way a demon would to the people of earth?  
In a split moment, Crowley regained his concentration and used his hands to ricochet the tip of the blade towards Castiel's chest. Castiel retooled with horror and attempted to shift the blade in the opposite direction, slightly slicing his flesh open in the process. In the last moment of Castiel's opportunity, he slapped the blade out of Crowley's grip which sent it flying across the room. Crowley didn't bother to pursue it; Castiel was already weakened.  
"Well, I never thought I'd see the day; Dean screaming in agony and Castiel in a defeated state," Crowley's eyes glanced towards the half-demon half-human concubine. She was clasping Sam by the thought and licked the streams of blood across his cheek with her long and sizzling tongue. Sam too, was in a weakened state. "And of course, Sam getting the life sucked out of him."  
"Winchest-ah! It is your blood and your soul that shall grant me eternal beauty," her complex ancient eastern European accent stung at Sam's ears. "What do you think of that?!" she grinned evilly.  
Sam's eyes widened at the cackling whore before Bobby tossed him a second angel blade. Sam swung his arms back and plunged the knife directly into her heart. "I think that if you'll kill someone, do it 'cause being all talk does no good." With that, Sam shifted the blade further into her. Valeriya looked up at him in utter terror and defeat, dropping him to his knees and screaming bloody murder. A grey sizzling and powdery substance made its way throughout the rest of Valeriya's body starting from the knife wound. She swelled for a few moments and then imploded in every direction possible.  
Sam was coated and the substance turned out to burn a little bit. Bobby, attempting to free Dean from the straps of chains around his body, pivoted in shock. Crowley, holding Castiel up by his collar, looked up in surprise. Tartarus, in the corner, lightly felt along the streaks of powder on his shoulders.  
"Soul… very, very wicked soul… must be punished severely…" Tartarus moaned before disappearing out of plain sight.  
"Tartarus!" Crowley called out to no avail. Everyone noticed that the thunderstorm had come to a dead halt. Bobby untied the last chain gripping Dean's left ankle and held him up; he was unconscious.  
With Crowley distracted, Castiel grabbed the angel blade beside him and focused on whatever inner power he had remaining. In seconds, a glowing power source erupted from Castiel. This sudden surge of power allowed him to stand up. His eyes glistened with a sky blue light and the shadow of his angel wings appeared outstretched behind him.  
Crowley stepped back with an angel blade of his own and glared. "Unbelievable. Unbelievable!" he launched the blade forward right before Castiel grabbed Crowley's hand and crushed it under his strength. Crowley yelped in pain and gave Castiel one last callous glare before he disappeared as well.

"Where are we going?" Between covering his chest wound and holding Dean on his lap, the angel was powerless for now.  
"To a hospital, Cass. We're gonna tell them he got too close to the volcano by the time the lava came." Sam impatiently responded.  
"Turn here." Bobby commanded as Sam swerved sharply to his right.  
"Cass, can you heal 'em at all?!" Bobby frantically turned his head towards the two. Castiel softly placed two fingers against Dean's temple, only for nothing to change. He groaned when another round of burning pain spawned again in his slash.  
"Not even a bit. This is the most powerless I've ever been." Castiel gulped with guilt and worthlessness, cradling Dean closer to him. His skin suffered severe burns in stages when Castiel wasn't sure of and smelt of cooked flesh. There wasn't a point in his body that wasn't swollen, broken, bleeding, or burnt. Even with Dean unconscious, the grim and uneasy expression on his face indicated to Castiel that he was still suffering in his coma.

"Doc, how is he?" Sam shot up rather abruptly.  
The doctor gave him a questionable, and then proceeded. "Mr. Winchester," the Greek doctor easily pronounced. "has suffered second and third degree burns on 85% on his body, and every bone beginning from his chest and up is either fractured or broken including his skull. He'll need tremendous amounts of stitches, many wounds of which we're not even done counting."  
Sam's posture sank so traumatically. Declarations of regrets flooded his mind. He should have joined Dean outside sooner. He should have asked Cass to inspect the volcano further before making their move. Most of all, he should have been prepared for Crowley's brutal tricks and traps.  
Sam didn't realize the doctor was still standing in front of him. "Is there a problem?" Bobby snapped.  
The doctor narrowed his brows. "Yes. How does one manage to burn in lava, break too many bones to count, and still be alive even if he is currently in a coma?" He curled his lips in suspicion.  
"He fell too. It was storming in case you forgot." Sam coolly responded.  
"When Mr. Winchester wakes up, don't ask me when because even our experts aren't certain, I am bound by law to contact authorities on the matter if I rule anything and anyone as suspicious."  
"When can we see my brother?" Sam disregarded the doctor's warning.  
"Right now, in fact. But we will have to supervise you." The doctor replied.

Sam and Bobby stood on each side of Dean who was still under a coma; long-induced as it was reported.  
Two hulking gentlemen in suits stood just outside the door, moving aside to allow the medical staff through. For the first time in the entire night, Dean finally looked serene and rested. Tubes were inserted through Dean's nose and mouth. Neither of Dean's closest companions spoke a word until Bobby decided to break the silence.  
"At least we stopped this Typhon from being freed. This Crowley bastard's really gonna get what's coming to him."  
"Crowley's gonna try again." Sam commented in a monotone.  
"And we won't be facing him again because of this. Just imagine it replaying itself next time." Bobby said.  
"He'll need to get plenty of help again." Sam retorted.  
"So will we, wherever we can find it." Bobby replied. Nothing more was said to each other.  
_Thump.  
Thump.  
_Sam and Bobby whipped around to see Castiel, standing above the two fallen supervisors.  
"Cass, what the—"  
"Please leave me with Dean… alone." Castiel kindly requested.  
"Cass—"  
"Please!" Castiel pleaded "I have an adequate amount of my power back. I can heal him… but I also need to talk with him in private."  
The two reluctantly left and pushed the supervisors into Dean's room to avoid suspicion. It was a miracle that they weren't busted by now.  
Castiel took a seat besides his hunter and held his hand into his own. He could feel along the cracks of the fractures through his skin. Castiel shared Sam's own perspective of Dean right now – he looked at ease for now as if he was dreaming without a trace of nightmares. If there was anything Castiel would sacrifice his own life and happiness for, it was Dean.  
The angel gently placed his free hand on the side of his hunter's face and inhaled before stopping short; he had an alternative. Castiel cupped his face with both hands and leaned forward to meet his lips. He applied everything he felt into that one kiss – relief, devotion, understanding, pain, guilt, sympathy, and love. Castiel moved one hand down to his neck, his chest, his stomach, and up again to feel the power he knew best at work. His bones reconnected and solidified as blood stains simply evaporated. Dean's eyes shot open in utter surprise. He felt brand new. Nothing at any point of his body burned or ached.  
"Cass!" he sat up for an explanation.  
"Quiet, Dean." Castiel lightly pushed Dean back against the bed; his power was low on juice again. Castiel began by explaining their journey up the volcano, the ensuing confrontations, and Dean's injuries. Dean noticed the drop in Castiel's expression when he mentioned Dean's moments spent in pain. Dean just lay back, absorbing the entire story as he held Cass's hand up against his beating heart. The room was silent much to Castiel's satisfaction. It meant that Dean could have fewer worries and only focus on the two of them.  
"Cass."  
"Yes, Dean."  
"I…" he couldn't find the words yet he knew he had to simply admit it. "I'll have a child with you."


	10. Chapter 10

"…What?" Castiel straightened his back as a sign of shock. Castiel took a few seconds to evaluate Dean's reasons for his sudden change of mind. Dean was obviously injured beyond what any human could conceive. The most powerful entity is all of God's creation could prevent that. The angel frowned at the notion.  
"I want to start a family with you, Cass," This time more desperate and heartbroken. Castiel tuned in quietly for more. "I'm so done with this shit, Cass. There are a lot of things I can do, but too many I can't do. Lisa and Ben… protecting two ordinary humans… and all I did was endanger them. I wasn't even in love with her. People are always gonna die, Cass. And we just stopped a world-bashing monster from being freed. Crowley will try again soon, and it will kill us all next time. Nobody will help us and if the gods want to take care of him, so be it. Sam and I won't be involved. I have all the life I need right here," Dean placed his hand over Cass's. "It's about time I'm happy again." One tear fell from Dean's left eye before a hover dam of them pursued silently.

The entire team free will gathered in the library of the Men of Letters Bunker just outside a bedroom door. This bedroom was to the right of Dean's room – the perfect location for the baby's own bedroom.  
"Are you sure you're ready, Dean?" Sam asked his brother.  
Dean turned to look at him, certainty meeting his eyes.  
"To be a father?" Sam finished.  
"Yes." Dean asserted him. This was the hardest choice ever to be made in his life next to selling his soul to resurrect Sam.  
"Well," Bobby began with both uncertainty and awkwardness. "Here's everything you need." Bobby held out a flask of holy water and a jar filled with sacred flowers such as red corn poppies and anemones. "Thanks, Bobby." Dean reached out to grab them before Bobby pulled back for a second.  
"Hold on," Dean inhaled with surprise at Bobby's action but remained quiet. "I'm proud to see that you've finally decided to make a life for yourself. I'm most of all I'm satisfied that you're doing what makes you and only you happy." Bobby revealed a rare smile. The rest couldn't help but smile as well.  
"Thanks Bobby." It was all Dean had to say.  
"Now go make children." He joked, sadly recalling the times Karen wanted to start a family of their own together.

A long table was laid out at the center of the room with a bright light illuminating above it. Nothing else was present. Castiel placed a large wooden bowl on the table and brought out a knife. Dean glanced at his angel and held out his arm directly above the bowl.  
"Dean."  
"Hmm?"  
"Are you truly doing this out of our own happiness?" he needed to know. Dean responded by gripping the tip of the knife and pressing it against his flesh. "Yes." He reassured his angel.  
_Sllllllice.  
_Cass's turn. _Slllllice._ It pained Castiel slightly more due to his still weakened state. Castiel dipped two fingers in the blood and began sketching a series of complicated symbols at the corners of the table. Dean couldn't even keep up with the sudden swerves and careful dotting. By the time he was finished, the entire table was marked in red. "Your turn, Dean."  
The hunter trickled the holy flowers all around the bowl as Castiel slowly poured the whole flask of holy water into the bloodied bowl. Once the decorations were complete, Castiel snapped the lights off and grabbed Dean's hand to hold precisely a foot above the bowl. At long last, the angel was chanting even more complex Latin words with each syllable stressed. Forget about taking years to memorize them.  
_Whoosh.  
_Silence. Dean kept quiet, waiting for some sign of a progress. Abruptly, the mixture of blood and holy water shined a blinding ray of gold. Castiel's eyes glowed with the same shade. The light widened more and more before completely engulfing the room.  
Sam and Bobby backed away from the light penetrating through the cracks and hedges of the door without a word.  
After minutes passed, the golden light gradually decreased in size to form a tornado-like cylinder originating from the bowl to beyond the ceiling. A vibrating ring was picking pace until it became too much for Dean's ears. Instantaneously when it did bother Dean, the pitch came to an immediate halt. It was as if the light knew and cared. Castiel was still feverishly focused on the light to notice anything out of place. As the golden tornado rotated in place, it turned a crystal blue and white shade of color. Dean suddenly felt at peace with not only the serenity of the room or the calm but brilliant blue before them, but the odd sensation that nothing including demons or Typhon could harm any part of him or his loved ones. The blue tornado continued to slowly rotate like the earth as Dean let a few awe-filled tears creep its way down his cheeks. Dean had never ever once shed a tear over something so glorifying and beautiful. If God could create the ugliest of humanity, then he can sure create the prettiest, only 'prettiest' was hardly enough to describe the sight Dean and Castiel were witnessing. The blue rotation quietly disintegrated into a ray of crystal light shining directly on a new life form in the wooden bowl. The cries of the infant broke Dean and Castiel free of the spell they were bound in. Dean hurried to cradle the infant from its bowl and held it closely. Castiel stepped forward to gain a closer look at the child.  
"Yes… it's a girl." Castiel confirmed with a smile.  
Dean was so mesmerized by her that he didn't know where to begin. "W-what should we name her, Cass?" he was nearly out of breath.  
"That is entirely up to you, Dean. We both know her last name will be Winchester of course." Castiel reached to stroke the baby's face. Her low cries died down instantly.  
"Did you just… heal her?" Dean tried to keep his shock unnoticed.  
"No…" Castiel's eyes widened himself. "I think she knew… that I'm her father."  
The two spent the next few minutes observing their little girl. Her peach skin was flawlessly soft, her half-closed showed that Dean's grass green eyes have been inherited, and every section and limb of her body was perfectly proportional to each other. Castiel felt along the thin strands of her dark hair; she will obviously take after his vessel's blackened hair color.  
"S-Susanna," Dean managed to whisper. "Susannah Winchester. It sounds a lot like Samantha."  
"Guys?" Sam knocked on the door. "You alright? We saw some bright light come out of there."  
Bobby opened the door and scanned the room. In Dean's arms, little Suzanna was squirming and grabbing at Dean's jacket. "Mother of—" Bobby was startled; the ritual was really completed without trouble. No words could describe the mix of emotions flying through him. "I… I.."

"You did it," Sam breathed a sigh of amazement. "You're actually a father… you and Cass!" he was so stiff with emotion that he couldn't even reach forward to hug them and cradle the baby.  
"Half-human, half angel?" Sam asked.  
"Yes." Castiel answered.  
"Powerful?" Bobby exaggerated.  
"Yes." Castiel casually answered.  
"Boy or girl?" Sam wanted to know.  
Castiel turned his head to Sam and grinned with pride. "A girl, and her name is Susanna. Susanna Winchester." Castiel turned his attention back to his daughter and placed his right hand over Dean's right bicep, covering the red handprint in the exact position that Castiel raised him from perdition.


	11. Chapter 11

Castiel held his daughter close for the uncountable time. Dean watched charily from the library table as the angel of the Lord gently placed a sleeping Susanna onto the sheets of her crib. There has been nothing so invaluable that required constant supervision and attendance from Castiel as that baby. Sam noticed Dean's gaze.  
"So, it looks like Cass's gonna be a good dad." He said.  
"Yeah… I've never seen anything like it…" dean replied dazedly.  
"You think that's what angels do? I mean, I've heard these Nephilims are an abomination to Heaven so how is it—"  
Dean nearly jumped from his seat in anger, his eyes blazing. Sam leaned back abruptly in his seat at his brother's lash back.  
"Dean, I'm only curious. I didn't mean it like that. I—"  
_Whoosh ._  
Castiel stood at the end of the table, between the brothers. By the facial expression of the angel, he didn't look too pleased with Sam's comments either. "Angels of the Lord are bound to protect human souls under any circumstances. Mankind is our children obviously. So if we are devoted to human souls and to our fellow brothers and sisters, think of the profound bond I share with… my daughter," Castiel gave his hunter a tender expression before bringing it to Susanna's sleeping, angelic face in the crib. "My theory on the forbidden creation of Nephilims is that God believed angels wouldn't bow to humanity like he commanded and put their 'child's' priorities before that of man's."  
Dean turned back to his brother. "Well, there's your answer, Sammy." He took another solid sip of his beer. Just as Sam was about to search a way to respond, Susanna's little cries shook the entire room.  
"I got her." Dean sat up uncomfortably and stopped in his tracks; Castiel was already holding her from above her crib. Dean's patience was being tested.  
"Uh, Cass, she's got another dad too you know."  
"Right," Castiel appeared before him holding Susanna out, "Sorry. She's hungry."  
Sam went to the kitchen for the formula as Dean enjoyed the rare, close contact moments he had with his daughter. Susanna gripped the collar of her father's jacket with her chubby, little fingers and cooed as her eyes searched Dean's concentrated face. Dean held her out a few more inches for a good look. Something was off about her. A week ago, she had a very thin blanket of dark hair across her head. Her skin was a pink tone newborns usually had. Now it looked as if her hair had thinned out and her skin tone was whiter.  
"Here Dean." Sam held out the bottle of baby formula. Dean didn't move or respond. "Dean?" Sam gave the bottle a sloshing shake.  
"Cass…" Dean was speechless, his eyes wide with worry. "Is it just me or… did she grow?"

Castiel observed Susanna closer than Dean as the hunter fed her. Susanna's hands waved randomly around her until they caught hold of the bottle and held it up to her mouth at a tilted angle. Dean didn't know how to react. "What, and now she's holding a bottle all on her own? She's a week old!"  
Castiel gulped and searched for an explanation. "Depending on the potential of their parents, you and me for example, it leaves the offspring with some minor effects like her physical growth. That is powered by her grace and human hormones. I'd say in nine months time, she'll reach the growth of a two-year old."  
Dean struggled to absorb all that was told to him. It reminded him too much of Emma, his other daughter. The only difference was that she was grown up in one day, part of a cult, and apparently tried to kill him. Dean inhaled with anticipation and looked down at his daughter who returned his glance. Susanna's toothless grin came to life, spilling streaks of milk on the sides of her lips. They made its way down to Dean's wrists and jacket sleeves. Instead of jerking back and waving the baby to Cass, Dean chuckled and used his jacket sleeves to wipe the streaks of milk from her face. Susanna giggled and reached out at his sleeves to mimic him.  
"Are you sure it's not just physically?" Dean raised a brow suspiciously.  
"No," Castiel's eyes were fixed on their daughter as he answered. "She's half angel remember? She'll be highly intelligent, above the average intellect of children her age. I predict in nine months, Susanna will know how to solve the basics of algebra. By the age of three, she might even know how every type of firearm works-"  
"When will she be fully grown, Cass? Please don't tell me she'll get old before I do." Dean groaned. The years of being a father may not be long enough to enjoy like Dean had thought.  
"Seven," Castiel answered immediately. "I knew that even before talk of a child happened between us. Seven is God's divine number. It signifies perfection and completeness. _Let us make man in our own image _is seven words and _perfect _is seven letters."  
"So what, Adam and Eve put together is seven letters too?" Dean joked before he realized the obvious.  
"Yes." Castiel answered casually.  
"Castiel's name is seven letters too, Dean. And our names put together is seven letters—" Sam's nerdy side joined the conversation.  
"Alright!" Dean grew irritated. He didn't realize how loud his tone was before Susanna started sniffling. Castiel came to her comfort immediately and patted her back.  
"You really need to work on your patience, brother." Sam snickered.  
"Bitch." Dean snapped.  
"And watch your mouth around her too. She'll probably be speaking in two weeks… jerk."

Nine months later, as Castiel had predicted, Susanna was walking on her own (stumbling forward at times), her dark hair cascaded down her back in small waves of black that even Castiel was surprised at how much her hair had grown for a nine month old child. Most of her baby fat had thinned out with her height and her face was completely in proportion from her cheekbones to her forehead.  
Dean once again marveled at her charm and beauty God had gifted her with.  
Susanna was climbing her way onto a large rock that sat under an old oak tree. She took the time to trace, with her finger, the details of the scratch marks and holes carved into the surface of the rock. Dean chuckled as Castiel cocked his head to the side, admiring her deep concentration with nature's creation. So far, she had picked up fallen leaves and asked her fathers what type of leaf it was, where it came from, and where will it go years from now. She never failed to surprise them both or melt their hearts with her high, innocent toned voice and heartfelt smiles.  
"Daddy, can I go on your shoulders again?" Susanna pronounced each word clearly and correctly, reaching out to be picked up for the millionth time. All Dean could explain was that she enjoyed piggyback rides just as any kid her age would until she'd gaze up at the sky for several silent minutes. Today was rather cloudy with bright white clouds outlines by the sunshine. Susanna clasped the sides of her daddy's head and tilted her face upwards. Dean sensed it and Castiel mimicked her, eyes sparkling at the glorious heavens above. "What do you guys see, anyway?" Dean demanded impatiently.  
"She sees heaven. She sees what every archangel can see when he enters heaven. It's so mysterious. I can't even see it. How is it that she can?" Castiel talked to himself.  
"And you know this how?" Dean was irritated at Cass's last minute explanations.  
"Gabriel had that look. Regular angels don't look up like that unless they're talking to god or miss home. Our expressions are different."  
"You think anybody is talking to her?" Dean worried.  
"I would hear it if they did. Susanna's only marvelous at the golden gate and shining clouds archangels enter. She is truly extraordinary." With that, Castiel placed two fingers at his daughter's temple which immediately broke her gaze from the sky. He smiled at her and lifted Susanna with both hands from Dean's shoulders.  
"Susanna, how about I take you to the park while daddy goes to work?" Castiel gave Dean a reassuring look; Sam was here and ready to drive off for another case.  
Susanna's little face lit up with enthusiasm while she jumped up and down thrillingly. "Yes, yes, yes!"  
Dean grinned at her while Susanna clung to Castiel's hand and continued to jump. "Yep. Uncle Sammy and I gotta go to work. It won't take long; it's not far from here. I'll see you soon, Suky. I love you." He knelt to you and embraced her tightly, planting two kisses on her head.  
"Bye daddy." Her thin arms engulfed Dean's neck.  
"Must you shorten everybody's name?" Castiel intended to be half-joking.  
"Isn't it obvious to you by now that it's my sign of affection?" Dean leaned forward and kissed Castiel tenderly.

Castiel and Susanna stood side-by-side, hand in hand on the side of the road as they watched the Impala drive off from the Bunker parking lot. Sam waved at Suky from behind and laughed at her brightened expression. "She really is adorable, Dean. I didn't think the day would come that I'd be called… uncle Sammy." He said in awe.  
Dean watched the sight of his daughter and his angel grow smaller and smaller as the seconds rolled by.  
It amazed him how in all these months, no problems with Crowley or Typhon resurfaced. No monsters or avenging demons came forth to use his daughter as leverage. He managed to move into a stable home with his own room and his own knitted family. Diapers, baby formulas, and long walks instead of guns, possessed people, and the Winchesters constantly having their bones broken were a blessing. They brought back memories of his time with Lisa and Ben for a year. A year… would their stable and happy family life come to end eventually? Of course, but Susanna would manage to train and protect herself when she's older. For now, Dean will have her enjoy the childhood he and Sam weren't able to experience himself. They'd celebrate Christmas, Halloween, and birthdays for Susanna. Castiel's love and devotion to him and their daughter was more apparent than ever. In fact, it had brought the Winchester family closer with Dean and Castiel staying home to care for her and the brothers setting aside any differences they had in the past for Susanna's stability. Will it be different when Susanna goes to school? When she'll have friends over for play dates and parties? One thing was for sure and it still remained with Dean from the beginning – family was his priority.


	12. Chapter 12

"Where are we going, papa?" Susanna looked up at Castiel with Dean's emerald eyes as they walked hand-in-hand towards a lake by the pier. Castiel once again caught a glimpse of his daughter's eyes curiously scanning the wide and crystal clear lake in front of them. His heart melted at her innocence; she was possibly the only pure angel – or half angel that ever existed. She wasn't burdened with tasks of watching over humanity and obeying God's commands without question regardless of the oddity.  
"I want to show you what papa can do, Suky." He had to admit that was an adorable name for an infant angel. At the edge of the pier, Castiel bent down and lightly touched the surface of the lake with his fingertips; the ripples quickly transformed into a thick sheet of ice that froze in place. Castiel grinned at Susanna's jaw dropping reaction.  
"I wanna try! I wanna try! Can I do it, papa?" she jumped up and down in place as a typical toddler would. Her dark hair flapped in midair.  
It was exactly the reaction Castiel was hoping for and the reason he brought her here in the first place.  
"I'll show you, Suky." He laid her flat on her tummy and held her arm out towards the water. "Now you have to focus very hard, Susanna. You have to see yourself turning the water into ice. Try to make her fingers feel stiff." He wished he could explain the split second process more specifically; she was only nine months old (two years old mentally and physically) and half-human. Would the extra energy required strain her too much? Castiel dreaded the thought and immediately regretted even bringing her to test her powers. How could he be such a selfish father? Before he could respond however, Susanna's fingertips made at least five feet of the surface freeze in ice in a rather violent manner – the ice cracked and chipped which sent flakes of ice scattering in their opposite direction. Castiel stood up in astonishment.  
"Susanna… how did you…?" he stuttered.  
"I couldn't do it the first time even when I thought about doing it, so I got mad. But I did it!" she grabbed her papa's hand and tugged it as a way to encourage him to walk on this mysterious power with her. Castiel, however, scooped Suky in his arms and looked ahead of the lake. She could obviously do some pretty severe damage when distressed. What would happen to her surroundings if she were feeling the opposite? Good things like flowers growing? A stormy day suddenly turning sunny?  
"Could we walk on it, papa?" Susanna whispered in an enthusiastic tone. How could he resist his daughter's eagerness? Carefully, Castiel stepped on the sheet of ice under the dock where the ice thickened from under his foot. Reluctantly, he released Susanna but held both of her hands up to help her balance on the slippery sheet. Susanna observed her each step carefully. As she walked further to the end of the five foot ice layer, she began to hop excitedly, much to Castiel's worry.  
"Suky, please—" She hopped over the end before a layer of bluish ice with eloquent designs formed under her tiny feet. Susanna leaped again and again, faster and faster. Little peeps of giggles escaped her smiling lips as they grew into fun-filled laughter. She squealed with delight every time her designs became more elegant and specific. Now Castiel was the one with a jaw dropping reaction. This came rather easily, if not better for her.  
"Papa, come chase me!" She hollered and waved her arms around from a distance. Chase her? Hopefully she meant playfully. Castiel picked up his pace and pursued her with his arms out. She laughed and ran off in another direction, more layers of ice forming under her. By the time he caught her, the entire Kansas lake was coated in unseasonable ice sheets.

Later on, Castiel took Susanna to a local diner for supper time. They were seated at their usual spot by the window before a waitress came by. Castiel skipped the meal while Susanna asked for a cheese burger with fries. Castiel chuckled at the similarities between his daughter and his darling Dean. Being a father to this child brought Castiel much unusual joy.  
As Suky chewed her burger in massive bites, Castiel felt a vibration in his pocket.  
"Hello?"  
"Cass?" Dean asked casually.  
"Hello Dean." He smiled.  
"How's my baby girl right now?"  
"Our baby girl, Dean. She isn't exactly what you'd call a baby despite her nine months of age—"  
"Yeah, yeah, Cass. I'm aware of that, you doorknob. What you guys up to now?"  
Susanna switched to her fries dipped in honey mustard and ketchup. "We're eating supper. Apparently, she likes cheeseburgers."  
"She does?! That's my girl! Our girl I mean… put on the phone, Cass."  
Susanna's salty, greasy hands clenched the phone up to her ear. "Hi, daddy!"  
"Hey, baby! So you like those cheeseburgers, huh?" he beamed proudly.  
"Yeah! It's so yummy! Why doesn't Uncle Sammy eat burgers?"  
" 'Cause papa and Uncle Sammy don't know what real food is," he gave his brother a smirk. "Listen, Uncle Sammy and I are gonna be home in the morning. Do you want to learn how to ride your bike when I get back?" he cringed at Susanna's gasp of exhilaration.  
Once their daughter gave the cell phone back to her papa, Castiel's expression turned serious. "Dean?"  
"Yeah, babe?"  
"If you aren't busy later on, I really need to talk to you about something."  
"Something as in…?"  
"Something about our daughter." Dean's expression turned grave.

"Are you ready, Suky?" Dean gripped both handles as Susanna gulped at the long length of sidewalk ahead of her. "Y-yes."  
"Ready… set…" he moved his hands from the handles and over to his daughter's waist. "Go!" he gave her a push as she paddled for dear life.  
"Remember to use your brakes!" Sam shouted. Castiel anxiously watched her.  
"It's alright, Cass." Dean patted his angel on the back.  
"She's…riding a bike. What's the maximum age a child has to be to ride a bicycle with such… accuracy?" Castiel asked. Her legs seemed to have thinned overnight with her arms, making it possible for her to reach both the handles and the pedals.  
"From what I heard, it's between three and six years old." Sam answered.  
Dean and Castiel watched Susanna paddle her way back to them before her bike swerved and landed sideways barely on the lawn of their home. "OW!" she yelped in pain.  
"Oh shit." Dean and the rest frantically rushed to Susanna covering the bloody scrap on her knee and sobbing.  
"Let me see it, Suky." Sam knelt beside her and gently removed her hands. Yep – it was an ugly looking scrap of blood, sliced skin, and dirt. Dean pulled the bike away from her and looked to Cass for help. Castiel was stricken with guilt for not catching her in time. "Susanna, let me touch it."  
"No!" Susanna covered the wound again in humiliation.  
"Susanna, sweetheart, he can heal it for you," Sam reasoned. "It won't hurt anymore unless you let him take a look at it." Sam carefully removed her hands again, revealing no wound; her knee looked completely normal without a trace of blood or cut.  
"What?" Sam stuttered.  
"Impossible." Castiel breathed.  
"Susanna, did you just… heal yourself?" Dean was breathless.  
"I don't know," Susanna looked curiously at her palms. "I didn't see it. I blinked."

Seven more months had passed and Susanna had thinned out most of her baby fat from her entire body. Her black hair straightened before curling inward at the end. She was now able to go about the house independently whether it involved pouring herself a bowl of cereal or using the bathroom without assistance. Susanna insisted on a bed rather than a crib. Even worse, Dean and Castiel had to insist on school. Sixteen months old and she'd pass for a three year old.  
"Sam, you got the fake birth certificate? The fake I.D. cards?" Dean called out to his brother after slowly closing Susanna's bedroom door for the night.  
"Yeah. Here," Sam passed the file to Dean as he stuffed it inside his jacket. "Dean… do you think she'll be okay?"  
Dean paused.  
"I mean… she's got superpowers for God's sakes. She seems to be, I don't know, getting more of them every week and it just comes to her naturally. Can she control it?"  
Dean looked up and thought hard for a moment. People could be seriously injured or even die and this is his daughter. With all that he and Castiel have observed, the pain of being physically hurt and urging to heal it or being so content and fascinated with a power that it was entirely under her command so far proved that no one was hurt. Their daughter meant well and they knew it.  
"She'll be great, Sam. Cass and I will have a big discussion about it with her before I take her to school."  
Sam didn't know what else to say. He wasn't completely convinced. He had to consider if her powers would make her a target. He had to consider if anything destructive would happen if she were distressed like Jesse. Sam's thoughts were jerked back by his brother's sudden grip on his shoulder.  
"And for the record Sammy, you're an awesome uncle to my little girl."  
"Ours." Castiel's sullen voice sent chills down both of the brothers' spines. Sure enough, when the brothers turned, Castiel stood stiffly just inches away from Dean's face. Sam sensed an uncomfortable and private moment.  
"Uhh… you know, I should check up on… Suky. Maybe wish her good luck tomorrow and tell her about all the friends she'll meet."  
"She's fast asleep, Sam. Sleeping peacefully. Do not disturb her." Castiel didn't take his eyes off of Dean as Dean didn't as well. Whether Sam walked off or not, Castiel spoke up.  
"Susanna is not dangerous." He emphasized every syllable slowly.  
"I know, Cass." What else could he say? He tried to sound as reassuring as he could.  
"She's happy, Dean. She knows we love her more than anything. She has a loving family and because of that, her powers are in control. I guarantee that she'll use her powers for good once she's older. All that you and I need to focus on now is telling her not to show her powers to the other kids. We'll make up an excuse. This will protect us, and more importantly, her."  
Dean's eyes left his angel's and glanced at Susanna's closed bedroom door. This was really happening.  
"Cass," Dean placed a hand tenderly over Castiel's cheek. He was surprised by the gesture.  
"Yes Dean?"  
"What made you want to… start a family with me? How did you, out of all people – er – angels just suddenly decide a baby was what we needed?" Dean wasn't angry or disappointed. His expression only searched for answers in Castiel's celestial core that was once completely bound to God.  
"I bow myself to humanity, Dean," Castiel's tone was inspiringly chilling, yet understanding and tender. "Angels, we were only meant to serve as messengers of God and obey every order without question, even if we haven't seen him throughout our entire existence. I was soulless. Humanity is beautiful, even if they have unfavorable characteristics. Children are souls barely touched by hatred, greed, or sin. They explore the world and love their parents. Most of all, they bring people together and encourage them to change or try again. We were falling apart, Dean. Crowley and other monstrous beings were threatening to tear us apart as they've always had. Yes, a being as powerful as a Nephilim is the only legitimate solution, but that was hardly the reason I wanted her."  
For us, Dean didn't interrupt or argue. He had never seen this side in Castiel. The moment was so close, and so right. Sam was actually watching from the kitchen door; Castiel had changed big time. Their foreheads touched while Castiel placed a hand over Dean's marked arm, aligning his fingers with the same shapes. Dean was leaning forward for a kiss before Susanna's bedroom door creaked open. Her cheeks were soaked in streams of wet tears.  
"Daddyyy… papa… I had a nightmare." She played with her little fingers nervously as she made her way to her parents. Dean immediately scooped her up in his arms and held her closely.  
"About what, sweetheart?" Susanna laid her head against Dean's shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck for dear life. Castiel soothed her by playing with the strands of her hair.  
"I don't remember." Susanna said flatly. Dean and Castiel hesitated until Sam walked in.  
"You know it was just a nightmare, Suky. It's okay now. You're alright." Sam gave his niece a reassuring smile which washed away some of her worries. All was silent for a while and no one minded the awkwardness. They simply watched as three year old (sixteen month old) Susanna slowly drifted into the realms of unconsciousness with Dean's gentle swaying.


	13. Chapter 13

Three weeks passed and their hopes for Susanna's wellbeing in a preschool full of other children were answered; she was invited to a friend's birthday party which worried Dean that she would try to show off for her friend using her powers. She had been invited to the park multiple times, and came home showing her parents and Uncle Sammy the messy scribbles of her artwork.  
"Why is the mustang vehicle black?" To Castiel's understanding, Bumblebee from the _Transformers _series was primarily yellow.  
"It's because she knows what looks best on cars like Baby." Dean answered for her and embraced her proudly with a wink. All of the relief and joy of those three weeks are now being threatened with a call from the principal's office. Castiel and Dean sat awkwardly, yet anxiously before Principal Bailey's desk.  
She studied the two fathers for a moment before speaking with reluctance. "Mr. Winchester and Mr…"  
"Novak," Castiel answered. "That is my vessel's last name."  
"What?"  
"Uh," Dean intervened. "Don't mind him. It's just the, uh, stress from work lately."  
"Oh," The principal pulled back the loose strands of her blonde hair out of her face and adjusted her glasses. "Well then. Mr. Novak, your daughter punched someone in the face earlier. Apparently, there was a quarrel about a toy on the playground and Susanna had hit Tommy in the face."  
Castiel gulped as Dean simply leaned in closer. "Did she break his nose?"  
In horror, yet expectance, Castiel glared at his hunter. "Dean, this is very important. Do not joke about this, please."  
After another few minutes of further talk, it had come to Dean and Castiel's understanding that Susanna was being picked on for her two fathers. The toy was, in fact, a cover up; they were not welcome among the staff of the preschool.  
"Well, so much for fewer worries." Dean groaned. Castiel placed a hand tenderly on his shoulder as they walked down the hall towards Susanna's classroom door.  
"At least she didn't use her powers in anger. Imagine the damage that would have done to not only the boy, but to the school." Castiel pointed out.  
"Yeah well, I think this Tommy earned Suky's sucker punch. I am one proud father right now."  
"Daddy! Papa!" Susanna gathered her backpack and drawings and headed for them at the doorway. Castiel reached for her and held his daughter high in his arms. Immediately, her face fell.  
"Am I in trouble?" she whimpered. The angel lowered his eyelids and moved the black strands of her hair from her face.  
"No, Suky. But we do need to have a—" Castiel's eyes widened when he caught sight of the severely cracked pavement by the playground from the window. Dean saw his direction of staring and mimicked his reaction. It was exactly what they feared. Why didn't the principal mention it? Was she still trying to wrap her head around the phenomenon? Did anyone notice her anger and the crack erupting simultaneously? "We… need… to have a… talk, Susanna." Castiel said flatly. Their thoughts and emotions were jerked back when a slender and young teacher with brunette hair approached them. None of Dean's perverted thoughts and moves occurred for a second.  
"Hi," she greeted rather awkwardly. "I'm Susanna's teacher, Ms. Shields. I take you guys already talked with the principal?" Castiel hugged their daughter tightly as if to protect her from her attacks.  
"Uh, yeah. We did. We, uh, we'll talk to her." Dean offered a weak grin.  
"Good. I hope you know we don't tolerate fighting here. Now, I don't know if the principal mentioned this," she brought her voice to a whisper. "I'm a bit concerned with her… extreme growth spurt. It may not seem like much but she's grown about two inches." She talked as if she measured her height each day in the last three weeks. Dean knew precisely how to answer.  
"Yes, she was born with a growth disorder. It's a hormone imbalance and… I'm afraid she'll never look like her age." Dean faked a saddened expression which the teacher seemed to accept.  
"I'm very sorry to hear that. She is a good girl, I promise you. She hasn't fought at all with anyone until today," Oddly, her sympathies changed from annoyance to acceptance. "There is one more thing I don't know the principal mentioned yet."  
"What's that?" Castiel raised a brow.  
"Our curriculum isn't keeping up with her. In fact, she's excelling fantastically. We're thinking of moving her up a few grades."

"Is it me or does this principal sound like she isn't particularly aware regarding the activities of her students?" Castiel commented.  
"Beats me. That is bizarre. Susanna, when you punched Tommy in the face, do you remember seeing… or better yet feeling that large crack in the sidewalk?" Dean looked up in the rearview mirror reflecting his daughter's troubled and chocolate smothered face. "I didn't feel anything but Tommy's face. I did hear the crack though." she said between nervous licks of her ice cream.  
"Did anyone else hear it, Susanna?" Castiel spoke up.  
"Nope." She responded flatly as she reached for a small book by her car seat.  
As Dean casually drove on the neighborhood road leading to the Man of Letters bunker, he noticed a man in a dark trench coat and hat walking down the sidewalk. The man looked up and froze in his steps; he continued to stare as Dean drove further down the road. The hunter eyed him in the rearview window suspiciously the entire time.  
"Who was that?" Castiel asked.  
"I don't know… awesome car I guess." Dean brushed off.  
"Hey daddy, papa."  
"Yes?"  
"Yes?"  
It was a miracle that the parkway to the bunker was directly in front of the Impala. Otherwise, Dean would have slammed his brakes in the middle of a bustling road. He gave his daughter a long and stunning look through the mirror.  
"You learned _that_ in school?" Dean attempted to hinder the shock in his voice.  
Susanna talked normally as if she was simply seeing her father's smiling face. "Well, we learned how to count and say greetings in Spanish but I got bored of Ms. Shields not teaching me more Spanish so I grabbed _The Hobbit_. I love it!"  
"Is that in Spanish?" Dean turned back to her.  
"No, but I just know how to read it in Spanish while it's actually in English."  
Dean scurried through her age mentally. She was almost seventeen months in age yet three and a half years old physically and possibly fifteen years old, mentally.  
Castiel turned to Dean with the same expression; he had been listening closely to their conversation and Susanna's facial expressions. They were surprisingly similar to his own. "Extraordinary…"

Over time, Castiel was busying himself by teaching Susanna how to suppress her anger and avoiding to take it out on her surroundings. He stressed the fear of people fearing her the way they'd fear a monster. She was no monster; she was an angel. Of course, Dean would only encourage his little girl to punch boys where the sun doesn't shine so Uncle Sammy would step in for valuable lessons on bullying and self-esteem. And as the weeks passed on, Susanna continued to grow at an astonishing rate. By the end of three months, she was officially transferred to kindergarten and passed for four years old.  
She seemed to behave stably in her new environment surrounded by children who could wash their own hands or are capable of performing the simple tasks Susanna takes on. In fact, the situation with her was so stable that Dean, Sam, and Castiel went back to working cases until Susanna was let out of school at two o'clock. There was no dragging the little girl from state to state, booking stinky motel rooms and ignoring special days like Thanksgiving and Christmas.  
Castiel followed the same five-day-a-week routine with Dean picking their jumpy daughter up in the Impala and driving home. Each day, however, strange occurrences like the mysterious men in black coats walking on sidewalks wherever Dean drove transformed into churches closing down and children seeming rather isolating of little Suky. Dean would not tolerate that as Castiel would not tolerate his daughter being hurt like that.  
"Let me talk to the teacher about this, okay?" Dean bent forward as Suky nodded her head in sadness. He couldn't stand the look on her face; it reminded him of the times Sammy couldn't play his soccer games because of a new case popping up miles away. He cupped both sides of her head and kissed her forehead tenderly the way he did to Jo. "Cass, watch her for a minute. I'm gonna talk with this teacher who doesn't seem to be doing shit about it. Cheer her up for me." He whispered the last two sentences so Suky couldn't hear him, much to Castiel's surprise.  
"Hey! Excuse me." Dean hurried after Suky's teacher just about to open the door to their classroom. She brightened upon seeing him in a flirtatious sort of way. "Hello, Mr. Winchester. What can I do for you?" Dean looked back to his family; Castiel was pushing their daughter back and forth on the swing set. The merry look on her face melted his heart.  
"I'd like to talk about my daughter, Susanna Winchester. She seems to be having some bullying issues here."  
"Why, of course. Our school has a no-bullying policy. Come in and we'll discuss this right away."  
Inside, the teacher removed her jacket slowly with her back turned to Dean. The room was empty and decorated with finger paintings and pictures of the class.  
"Now, what makes you think Susanna's having a bullying issue?" She asked sweetly.  
"Well," Dean scratched the back of his head and placed his hands in his pockets. "She just says the kids recently haven't been inviting her to play in the sandbox or actually rarely invite her to do anything at all. They're shutting her out. I think they're barely talking to her now. I don't know why." He explained  
"Are you sure it isn't because of… this?" The teacher turned around swiftly, eyes completely blackened as she prepared to launch Dean towards the wall with the force.


	14. Chapter 14

A sharp pain shot throughout Dean's body as the demon pinned him against the wall with invisible force.  
"How long has it been, Dean?" the teacher's eyes returned to normal as she grinned evilly. "I've missed you, then again, we've been busy," The teacher leaned to her side for a better look out the window beside Dean. He remained quiet as his eyes struggled to pivot to his family. His absolute worst fear had come true – Castiel and Susanna were surrounded by a circle of holy water lit on fire. Castiel hid their daughter's tear-streaked face against his shoulder as he glanced nervously at the gathering of possessed children, parents, and teachers.  
"I'm gonna make you die a slow death, bitch." Dean coldly growled through his teeth.  
"Not if I do it to you first." With that, she laughed manically and curled her fingers to tighten her grip on Dean's ribs. He groaned rather loudly in pain; at least, it was nothing compared to Crowley's method of torture when he attempted to free Typhon.  
"That's enough. He's my little bitch now." Crowley. Dean's eyes shot open as he collapsed to the ground, gasping for breath. "You let them go." Dean snapped with the first few breaths he gathered.  
"Nah, where's the fun in that, darling? You and I are gonna have a little afterschool conference. Your daughter's been rather naughty. Besides," he added in a mocking manner. "It's rude to not introduce your new member to a guest. I'll play a big part in her life, after all."

Words couldn't describe Castiel's boiling anger right now. The imprinted bond between Castiel and his daughter was now being put to the test. He'd protect her with his life and endure any method of torture or emotional pain if it meant keeping his daughter safe and happy.  
"What do you want?" Castiel spat.  
"Your head on a platter, but let's focus on the present," said Crowley, turning his attention to the black-haired girl shyly looking back at him. "Specifically her. Hello Susanna. You've got your gay daddy's eyes."  
"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Dean almost advanced toward the king of Hell before his teacher companion shoved him to the concrete pavement from a distance.  
"STOP IT!" Susanna screamed at a deafening level, creating a wobbling crack that blew out the lit holy water circle. The possessed teacher suddenly let out a bellow followed by the cloud of black smoke erupting into the darkened sky above them.  
Crowley hesitated; he was astonished yet fearful. Without warning, Castiel's eyes transformed into a glowing white-bluish shade as he threw himself in front of Susanna.  
"Cass, look out!" Dean's warning came too late, as demons hurled themselves at Castiel one by one. Crowley casually snapped his fingers and appeared with Dean on top of the school roof overlooking the fight scene. "I figured I could enjoy the show while you see what your monstrous daughter is made of." He commented.  
"Crowley…" he hissed viciously through his teeth. "Last chance. Let them go now… and LEAVE US ALONE!" Just as Dean finished, every demon in sight let out a bellow that released thick clouds of black smoke to the sky. Castiel shoved each unconscious body off of him in search for his daughter. Susanna was standing stiffly in place, fists clenched and eyes glaring up at Crowley.  
Crowley raised his hands out in front of him and clapped slowly. "Looks like you're qualified to go dark side, Suky."  
"GO HOME." She coldly stated as she immediately raised her hand out in front of her, but not before Crowley snapped his fingers together; he was gone.

Castiel scooped their daughter in his arms while Dean embraced them both tightly, harboring them from any nearby danger. Dean tangled his fingers through Castiel's silky, black curls as he kissed his traumatized little girl repeatedly. He didn't want to ask how she did it or think about how her powers could affect her in the near future. All that he was concerned about was if she was injured.  
"Honey," Dean lifted her from Castiel's arms and set her feet on the ground, cupping both sides of her face. "We're gonna stay home for a while, okay?" it was the most ordinary way he could explain that school was an awful place to be right now. By now, Susanna fully understood her parents' reactions with she were to give a complicated explanation for knowing exactly Crowley's intentions, so she kept quiet and simply nodded, taking Dean and Castiel's hand.

By eight o'clock, Susanna was rubbing her eyes and yawning. Dean smiled at how calm his little girl seemed but Castiel immediately took it as a sign of her powers beating her down at such a young age. Dean walked Suky to her bed as Castiel tucked her in comfortably.  
"Goodnight, Suky. We love you." Dean rubbed her head and leaned forward to kiss her forehead.  
"Daddy?" she yawned tiredly.  
"Was I scary earlier? You and papa looked scared of me." She turned to lay on her stomach, clearly hiding the hurt in her face. Dean turned to Cas who was wearing the worst possible grief-stricken look he'd ever witnessed. The hunter placed a hand on Castiel's shoulder, making Cas meet his heartbroken gaze. "No, Susanna," Castiel spoke for him. "You did what you could to protect your fathers. That bad man is named Crowley. He wants to hurt you and your daddy and I did what we could to protect you. And when Crowley tried to hurt us, you did what you could to protect us. You used your powers, Susanna. You used it for good." Castiel placed a hand on her head to reassure her but little Suky was already fast asleep with her fingers hanging out of her little mouth and strands of her dark hair covering her closed little eyes.

"Sam… do you mind staying in the library for a while. We're – well, I'm exhausted from today. I might even consider homeschooling her." Dean explained. His brother nodded in understanding.  
"Sure, Dean. Of course, she is my niece after all. I think I'm the one who'll be the better school teacher for her. The bunker is sealed and everything." Sam grinned, lightening the mood of the room.  
"Thanks man. I just gotta do what I can to protect my daughter."  
Dean and Castiel made their way past Sam to Dean's bedroom. As Dean turned the lights off and removed his shirt, Castiel took a seat on their bed. Neither of them spoke. Neither needed to. Crowley's actions today did it for them. The dim light offered through Dean's window allowed the hunter and the angel to gaze calmly into each other's eyes. No one spoke. Slowly, Dean and Castiel leaned towards each other, locking lips. It was plain at first before Dean deepened the kiss with passion long lost. Their hands wondered about each other before Dean reached Castiel's shirt and tie as Cas's hands slid into Dean's pants. Dean laid Castiel on his back with him on top. Dean's pants tightened as his soft lips moved slowly down to Castiel's jaw and neckline. He pinned Castiel's hands above him while his mouth worked its way down to his angel's bare chest and abdomen. Castiel's breath took pace and became agitated as Dean licked down to Castiel's pelvis.  
"Dean…" he hissed. He couldn't take anymore, reaching forward to tear off Dean's belt, pants, and finally his boxers. Both naked and ready, Dean spread Castiel's legs, not breaking his gaze from his angel's blue eyes. Dean remembered how many times they did this before as he slid two fingers in, causing a low groan to escape from Castiel's pursed lips. His fingers began to accelerate, making Castiel's moans of pleasure grow louder each time. "D-Dean," he panted. "M-make love to me." At that command, Dean smiled and replaced his fingers with his erected cock. He began slowly at first, not wanting to hurt Cas but the angel only begged for more so Dean sped up. With each thrust, Castiel's head tilted back into the pillow, mouth open as he panted with pleasure.  
"Oh god!" Dean's back arched forward, taking Castiel's cock in his hand.  
"Hey, remember what I told you." Castiel glared up at him, trying to repress a series of moans.  
"Fine." Dean huffed harshly. He leaned over Cas to grab the bed post while they came. "Oh god!"  
"Oh, John!" Castiel yelled back. It came.  
"Point taken," Dean pulled out and collapsed at his angel's side. Both were panting and sweating profusely. Dean waited until his normal breath pace returned. "That was probably the best sex we've ever had."  
"Yes," Castiel agreed, turning on his side to cup Dean's sweat stained cheek. Both immediately relaxed at the sight of each other. "I love you, Dean." He whispered tenderly.  
Dean closed his eyes and placed a hand cover his angel's. "I love you too, Cas." He wrapped an arm around Castiel and pulled him close, until their bare chests were touching. Dean rested his cheek against Castiel's forehead as the angel listened closely to his hunter's descending breathing and heartbeat. 


	15. Chapter 15

"Alright, are you ready?" Dean lit the 'two' candle at the center of Susanna's ice cream cake with a lighter as Sam turned off the lights. Susanna rattled excitedly in her seat. She was celebrating her second birthday even though she looked five years old now; her teeth were fully grown, her dark baby curls had straightened into a chocolate brown tone, and her height was three and a half feet now.  
"One… two… three!" With that, daddy, Uncle Sammy, and papa broke out into a birthday song. Uncle Sammy gripped her on her sides to help her reach the candles over the table. Dean chuckled at how awkward Castiel stood while singing. As the song came to its conclusion, Suky inhaled loudly and blew out every flame before her. Castiel cringed just in case she may have created a whirling tornado from her mouth. Dean clapped and kissed his daughter, giving her the honors to slice her own cake.  
"Papa?" her little voice perked up.  
"Yes, Susannah?" Castiel answered, watching her carefully slice through the chocolate and vanilla layers.  
"Why can't I play with my friends?" the room went silent almost immediately. Dean watched as Castiel shrunk at the sight of their daughter's saddened face.  
"Suky, sweetheart, we've told you why you couldn't… it's just for a little while. Crowley might still be out there. It's to keep you safe." He stroked her hair but she still wasn't convinced.  
"But it's been six weeks!" she added with frustration. Before Dean could respond, Susannah lazily jumped from her seat and ran to her room, slamming the door behind her. Dean and Castiel immediately followed her.  
"Susannah…"  
"Suky?"  
"Dean. Cas," Sam pried them away from the door. "Give her time. You gotta admit this is going a little too far. Give her space. Let her live the childhood you wanted her to experience, Dean; something we didn't have!" That did it. Without warning, Dean gripped his brother by the collar and slammed him against the nearest wall. "It's to keep her safe, Sammy! Can't you see that! Crowley is after her and I'd rather burn in hell than give up on protecting Cas and Susannah!"  
"Crowley won't come after her, Dean! It's obvious – she will destroy him before he can even lay a finger on her!" Sam exclaimed rather painfully. Dean didn't reply. Instead, he simply released his collar quickly and allowed Cas to guide him to the next room for a talk.  
Meanwhile, Sam knocked softly on the door before peeking to see if she was calmer. "Susannah, can I come in?" he entered anyhow and sat on the bedside. She was lying on her side and faced the wall, crossing her arms. "Suky… maybe there's something Uncle Sammy can arrange for you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Cas, I am not like my father! I am only trying to protect her! You said so yourself – she will grow like a normal kid as long as she's given a loving home!" Dean stormed from the kitchen.  
"This is not loving, Dean. This is imprisonment. When Susannah was born, I was bound to ensure her happiness. So far, I am failing my job just as usual," Castiel's fury was hissing through his teeth. "I love you, Dean but Susannah is unhappy and I'm going to make sure that doesn't happen even if I have to hurt you in some way, Dean." Those last few words made the hairs on Dean's neck stand straight up.  
He was just about to respond when his eyes caught a glimpse of a written note on the table. It read:  
_"I called for Suky's friends, Ellie and Bailey, to meet us at the park today. We'll be back around dinner time. See you then."_

Sam.  
Dean froze in place and turned to Castiel in shock.  
"I'm going to join them, Dean," Castiel announced. "And if you want to join us for our daughter's sake, fine. If you're going to cause a quarrel, don't bother." Castiel disappeared out of thin air and materialized in the park next to Suky who was happily pushing her friends on the swing sets. Dean stood, bewildered and hurt, feeling Dean's worst nightmare about to place to the family he loved most.  
"Push me higher, Uncle Sammy! Higher!" Suky giggled as she propelled in midair, cool wind rushing past her long hair and sunny face.  
"Suky, come with us on the slide!" Bailey's little voice called out from across the playground. She hurried to join her friends. As Sam and Castiel watched, the familiar engine roar of the Impala caught Sam's attention. By the grim look on his brother's face, his niece's birthday was over. Without question, Castiel materialized next to the three girls (without them noticing). "Suky, do you and your friends want to walk to the lake?" Feeling the sign of gossip, all three girls complied. Bailey, Ellie, and Susannah got on their hands and knees, looking over the lake on and watched the grey fish rush past them. They laughed as the fish rushed to the spots where they spit, thinking it was food from the locals.  
"Cas." A voice hissed behind him. The angel, alert and frightened, pivoted face to face with Dean.  
"What do you want, Dean?" he kept his voice neutral but threatening.  
"Bailey and Ellie's parents are waiting at the playground. Let them know." It was a stern order, one that Castiel wouldn't obey for his daughter.  
"She's having fun, De—"  
"Sam!" His brother reluctantly guided the girls back to the playground, boiling with irritation at his brother's resemblance to their father. Once the two were alone, the two erupted in argument immediately. Sam took her to the Impala immediately to distract her. "I know it's a little early before dinner but how about you and I go get some ice cream?"  
"Sure!" she didn't seemed phased.  
As Sam and Suky strapped themselves and ignited the engine to life, it sputtered and hissed; something was wrong. Sam tried again to no avail. He climbed out of his seat to lift the hood of the car. Just as he noticed a strand of thick black smoke rising from the center of the engine, a figure appeared behind Sam and wacked him in the back of the head with a metal object, knocking him out cold. The figure then proceeded to a screaming Susannah wrestling to flee from her seat in the opposite direction.


	16. Chapter 16

The figure grabbed Susannah by her arm as his eyes completely filled out in black.  
"Crowley's got plans for you little girl. You don't want to stay with this dysfunctional family do you? After all, daddy wouldn't let you go play with your friends on your birthday." The man laughed evilly and proceeded to run off with her until she commanded, "Leave me alone!" The demon stumbled back and groaned in pain before thick black clouds ejected from his mouth and to the sky. Dean and Castiel watched in horror and hurried over to the scene. Susannah hurried to her parents before a deafening shriek shook the whole parking lot. Overhead, a silver winged creature with claws, fangs, and flowing brown hair swooped down and grabbed Suky by both of her arms.  
"NO!" Dean scrambled through his jacket and pulled out a shotgun, aiming it at the monster's foot. In a twist of events, the creature's leg gripped Susannah by her clothing and let her hang from there as she flew. If Dean were to fire that holy water-filled shot, his daughter would be making a 300-foot drop to the ground. "Suky!' Dean sprinted in their direction even if it barely made a difference. The creature was laughing manically as they disappeared from sight by the time Dean entered the forest in front of him. He continued in the direction they flew, panting and barely dodging the trees in his path.  
"Suky?!" Dean screamed to the heavens as he continued to pace. He couldn't be far. He couldn't be. Susannah was so young, so delicate to be tangled in the world of the supernatural. She needed him. She needed her family. And Dean would grant her that no matter what the costs were. But then again, he knew exactly who stole her. A villain that knew how to deceit and torture the Winchesters. Dean's blistering feet came to a halt. He was only a man. He was only human, and he created a half-angel, half-human child. "Susannaaaaaaaaaaahh!" He made sure everyone on earth would hear him before he collapsed to the ground and covered his mouth, feeling his throat swell and his eyes fill with tears.

The flying creature glided directly into the entrance of a gothic-like castle located in the most isolated and dark region of a foreign country. Susannah was still whimpering from the height of the flight. Why couldn't her powers work on this creature? Why was she doing this? To Suky's surprise, the creature gently dropped her and transformed back into a beautiful, charming concubine. The room they were in was a medieval dining room with very detailed sculptures and elegant plates, silverware, and platters of food on the table in front of her.  
"Eat, Suky. We have a lot to talk about." Crowley came into view behind the Nephilim child.

"Suky, just send me a prayer. I don't know if you can hear me but tell where you are… papa will come for you. We can go home. Please, just tell me where you are, my daughter." Castiel pleaded to the sky above him. With Susannah being half-angel, there was a chance she could hear a fellow angel's plea or even a call to be summoned as he did with cupid. He waited, but his mind remained empty. Nothing.  
Dean was still seated in the Impala, fidgeting with his fingers and grinding his teeth. He screamed at his brother and Castiel to leave him alone and not talk to him until they've found a lead. For now, he could only depend on Castiel's abilities. Sam was leaning against the Impala, not daring to make eye contact with his outraged brother. Sam blamed himself relentlessly for being so unprepared, and even forgetting a gun to protect them both. What he didn't regret was bringing her to the park for her birthday.  
"Get anything, Cas?" Sam asked. The angel turned his head to its side and looked as if he was deliberating another suggestion. "Cas?"  
"No Sam, I didn't hear anything but…"

"But? Come on, Cas. This is important; this is your daughter—"  
"I know that, Sam," he snapped. "But what I just did – sending out an open message to the other angels – talk of annihilating her could spread rapidly, and that's why I'm calling out to good soldiers." Castiel turned in front of him to see Hannah and Ezekiel stand before him.  
"Hello, brother." Both angels greeted.  
"Ezekiel, Hannah, it's good to see you. I need your help." Castiel explained the entire situation from the reason for Susannah's birth to her abduction earlier. Ezekiel understood completely despite the abomination he's created. Then again, this is Castiel. Hannah wasn't quite as ready to accept the plea as her brother Ezekiel but she knew what Castiel truly intended despite his repeated mistakes. She remembered how this angel continued his fight for humanity when even God gave up.  
"Okay…" she responded. "On one condition though."  
"What is it, sister?" Castiel asked.  
"You let me meet and get to know this Nephilim to prove that what you say is true." She gave an assenting look to show her brother just as serious and reluctant she was.  
"Okay…" Just then, Dean rushed between Sam and Cas.  
"Do we have a lead? Who are you people? What are you doing here?" Dean frantically and suspiciously eyed them. Right now, he'd take any chance to rescue his beautiful little girl, even if it cost him his own life.

"You see my demons can be a lot of things, Suky. That accounts for cooks too." Crowley poured himself a glass of scotch and gave a cheer before chugging the alcohol down. Susannah didn't say a word. The steamy plate of rice and chicken was tempting, but this was done in the hands of a demon. If there was one instinct Suky knew well, it was that demons will forever be a natural enemy to her.  
"Demons are monsters, bent only on greed and taking pleasure in torture. If you've kidnapped me to discuss a bargain, I will not comply. You are evil and will remain in hell even if I have to command it." She glared viciously at him and stood up, causing the fire in the fireplace to erupt and roar in flames before dying out. Crowley froze in shock. This Nephilim was well beyond her years. Susannah was well on her way to maturing completely. Who was teaching her this? And how did she grow so quickly in the last few months?  
"You know your angels aren't any better themselves. Take that Castiel for example—"  
"My papa has raised, protected, and loved me as any angel did for our Father. Do not talk of Castiel in that manner." She stood from her seat, eyes piercing straight into the King of Hell. He had to admit, he was somewhat intimidated. She was only just as powerful as a cambion which reminded Crowley…  
"You know, Suky, you have exceptional powers. That's special, and I didn't come here to take it. You see, angels aren't what you think they are, Suky. God isn't here. God doesn't care. You ever wonder why the world is so corrupted with sin and why he lets us demons roam the earth in the first place? Even angels have slaughtered each other and manipulated humanity for their own power and position in heaven. They aren't the pure, perfect beings you believed them to be. And you want to know who started it all? Who rebelled?" Crowley grinned with satisfaction as Susannah's curiosity sparked. She listened intently while Crowley took a step closer to her.

"Here's what we can do; it's our most effective option," Ezekiel began. "The three of us angels can combine our powers momentarily to track this Nephilim – I mean – Susannah." Ezekiel corrected himself upon seeing Dean's death glare.  
"Now I remember; we'll have to place our hands on each other's forehead on focus only on Susannah's image. We can do that by reading Castiel's mind." Hannah added. Castiel, Hannah, and Ezekiel placed a palm on each other's forehead and closed their eyes. Moments later, a blinding bluish light outlined their bodies, much to the Winchesters' astonishment. It reminded Dean of the spectacular brilliance of the blue light that shined when his daughter was born. The angels passed through the memories of Susannah's birth to her skyrocketing growth. Buzzing noises beamed in their minds; to Sam and Dean, the noise would be ear-splitting.  
"Odan, Scotland!" Castiel jerked his hands back and turned to the Winchesters. Without question, he immediately placed two fingers on Dean and Sam's foreheads and commanded, "Let's go."  
_Whoosh._

Susannah remained composed, but even Crowley could read the hurt and denial in her face. She constantly reminded herself that a twisted, corrupted, and ultimately tortured soul was simply spitting lies before her. Demons are manipulative, foul creatures.  
"Oh yes, the very angel who raised, nurtured, and supposedly loved you began the ultimate destruction of your precious heaven. I shouldn't reveal you anymore about your daddy either. The details might repel you, but… if I were you, I'd even want to know why a Nephilim like yourself was created in the first place. Surely, it wasn't a 'too caught in the moment' night in the bedroom. You were artificial."  
Susannah walked from her chair and over to the mountainous fireplace crackling calmly in flames. Was everything we knew and loved about this world all just one big, notorious lie being fed to her by the two men she trusted most?

"There!" Castiel pointed to the castle at the edge of a green cliff. It was sitting over a rocky ocean. "Suky has to be in there! And…" The angel's face twisted in a rage as his hands clenched worriedly.  
"And what? What is it, Cas?" Dean pulled out a shotgun and demon blade.  
"… Crowley's with her." He growled. In an instant, Dean bolted for the series of hills surrounding the castle.

"You see, angels are created for one thing, Suky – obedience, and as God wanted, to protect His favorite creation. I was about to release a monster, Suky. We demons have been second-class citizens for too long because of these inferior humans. And long story short, once your adorable daddies found out about it, that's when you came in the picture. Did they ever mention that dreadful time of their lives to you? They wished they didn't have to deal with the burden of protecting you, Suky. You're an angel and I'm a demon. The most significant part of this is you're an almighty Nephilim and I'm the ruthless King of Hell. We don't have family, Susannah Winchester,"  
Suky's gaze whipped from the fireplace and up to the King of Hell standing beside her, quietly staring at the clicking flames. "We're natural enemies. With God gone, heaven needs you. This is your destiny. I'm at my rightful place and you should be too. I was human once too you know. So, make your choice, Susannah Winchester. I have an earth to mess with and you have a race to protect."

Susannah, without a word, found the nearest front door and gracefully made her way out onto the cliff that the castle overlooked. The wind currents were rough but the chirp of the birds and the scene of this neglected region of Scotland made her feel at peace. She looked down at the waves colliding sporadically and licking the ragged rocks as they pulled away. Her emerald eyes sparkled at the collage of golden cumulous clouds gathering above her. In seconds, her height increased, hips and curves magically formed, her sandy, black hair made waves down to the center of her back, and any trace of her baby fat vanished. Susannah Winchester had grown into a beautiful, filled out teenager.  
Behind the clouds, the sun was drifting into view and spilling its brilliant and glistening rays across the countryside. The Nephilim smiled and held her hand out to the heavens before vanishing from sight.


	17. Chapter 17

Crowley watched her simply turn into a ghost-like mist before there was not a trace of the Susannah Winchester, Nephilim and daughter of Castiel, the angel who rebelled, and Dean Winchester, the free willed descendent of Cain and Abel. He wondered if this would truly prepare her for what he had in store. Could the correct world he knew where angels and demons defied each other instead of angels turning against and slaughtering each other be restored? Seeing the Winchesters and Castiel dodge every angel was fun in the beginning but even the following and torturing of angels by other angels seemed to be too predictable for Crowley.  
Just as the King of Hell was about to turn away, the towering metal doors slammed flat against the floor followed by Castiel, Sam, and Dean. The three took one frantic look around the room before a screech echoed throughout the house. Dean quickly detected the direction of the sound and pulled out his blade covered in holy water, plunging the weapon into the white-winged creature that was hurling towards them to their right. The brunette creature screamed in agony before bulging gray dust spread throughout her body and exploded her from the inside out. Dean wore a cold, merciless glare at the creature and turned to Crowley. Castiel already had him pinned against the wall, hissing viciously with his face barely inches from him. He was more infuriated as when Dean nearly said 'yes' for Michael to use him as a vessel. "Where. Is. My. Daughter. Crowley." He warned before slowly plunging a blade of holy water and encrypted Latin words into Crowley's lower stomach. The King of Hell shrieked in pain before answering. "She chose to go to heaven!"  
"WHAT?!" Dean stormed over to him and threw the hardest punch he knew how to form to Crowley's face. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! HOW?!" Dean exclaimed. His hands shook violently and the color drained from his face.  
"She chose to go—ahh!" Castiel glided the knife upwards. "She did! I'm telling you the truth! She walked over to the cliff and disappeared into the sky! It's her true calling! She went to HEAVEN!" Silence.  
Only one question popped into Castiel's mind, "Why?"  
"Now do you really think I'd tell you that?" Crowley taunted; Castiel was just about ready to kill Crowley for good until the King of Hell responded, "Go right ahead, angel. I do this to myself and other souls every Friday night. Besides, I'll be taking my secrets to the grave." Dean and Castiel's nostrils were flaring with rage as he reluctantly pulled the blade away. They backed away a few feet with Sam in the middle. "Sam?" Dean commanded; Sam held up a revolver and shot at Crowley's chest. The King of Hell looked puzzled as he couldn't move a muscle where he was standing.  
"Demon-sealing bullet, stupid." Sam answered for him.  
"Well, what now, moose?" Crowley rolled his eyes.  
"Sam, watch him while I go outside." Dean ordered as he left for the same front door his daughter walked through earlier.  
The scenery of the cliff was just as serene and peaceful with the sun dipping below the horizon line, lighting up the sky with an aurora of glistening colors that ranged from orange to purple. The sea below the cliff calmed somewhat as twilight was beginning to take its course. Tears welled in Dean's eyes as he looked up at the clouds above him. The lump in his throat grew larger as he closed his eyes.  
"Susannah," he began quietly. "if you're there, please answer my prayer. I'm right here. If Crowley said anything to upset you, let's talk about it. He's a manipulative liar; daddy told you that. Just, please, let me see if you're alright. I love you, Suky and I would never do anything to hurt you." His stomach churned and his heart leaped a few beats when he opened his eyes and frantically searched around him. She was nowhere to be seen; just a neglected countryside. Just as his emotion was about to burst, he felt a hand tenderly touch his shoulder. He whipped around but sank as it was not his daughter – their daughter but Castiel looking as heartbroken and shattered as Dean. Castiel sensed his hunter's knees going weak so he leaned in for a hug which Dean desperately took. He fought the series of emotions threatening to burst from the inside out. What was Susannah doing? Was she safe? Could they ever see her again?  
~~~Weeks Later~~~  
"Can I get out of these blasted chains now?! I have a Hell to run! I have to get her ready for Susannah! For Lucifer's sake, let me out!" Crowley flared madly in his seat, on the verge of insanity again. Sam jumped from his seat and shouted for his brother and Castiel. "Dean, he's breaking!" They rushed in just in time for Crowley to confess.  
"Delanie is a maturing Cambion! I created her! I'm her father! If your brat comes down from your blasted heaven only to see Delanie isn't here to battle her, she'll destroy anything in her path to find her!" Crowley was growling and panting when he finished, like a raging beast. "Let me ouuuut! Only I know where to take Delanie to meet Susannah just like the battle between Michael and Lucifer! I don't mind the destruction of earth. If anything, I'm pleased to see it but I know how you three will run in circles over it so I think it'd be best to let me go, what do you say?" Crowley smiled maliciously. Dean, Sam, and Castiel were blank with words.  
"What do you mean a 'battle'? When will this happen? Why haven't I heard a word of this?" Castiel suspiciously questioned.  
"It's been very hush-hush every since little Suky was born. After all, it's what I've been planning all along, angel. From what I remember, I believe the fate of the earth will be decided… in approximately five hours. Little Suky's gonna carry on Michael's will and my little girl… well… she'll crush Lucifer's name with her own. Tell you want; I'm always jumping for a bargain. You let me go…" Dean and Castiel braced themselves as they knew it involved their daughter. "And I'll give you the exact location where Suky will appear. That way, you'll have your little moment to say your goodbyes. If you read the Bible more, Dean, you'd have a better idea sooner—"  
"Where?!" Dean spat angrily.  
"The center of the Sand Hills in Hooker County, Nebraska. Grab your raincoat; your daughter will be making a stormy entrance," He smirked before frowning again. "Now untie me! We had a deal." The three looked at each other reluctantly but Dean was the most refusing out of them all. Crowley noticed and pointed out, "Unless you want daddy's little girl to turn into a destructive monster."

So many questions flooded daddy Dean, papa Castiel, and Uncle Sammy's mind while they waited until the second to last hour was up; she would appear before them. It was lucky for Sam to pick up Crowley's clues like 'hour' and 'final goodbye'. Dean and Castiel were ecstatic to see their daughter, yet dreadful to find out if she was truly holding a grudge against them. Storm clouds were building up above them for miles across the Sand Hills of Nebraska. Thunder was rumbling more frequently and lightning strikes surrounded them in the distance. As the raindrops fell one by one picking up pace, Dean sought the not-so-perfect moment to send one more prayer to his daughter.  
"Susannah… please… if you're listening, your pop and I want to see you. We miss you. I miss you… like I said, we can talk this out and if you're preparing to fight this Delanie bitch, don't. I lost you once. I will not allow that to happen twice. And I sure as hell won't let turn into a monster." Dean said the prayer loud enough for his brother and angel to overhear.  
"Dean… you prayed once," Sam reasoned. "She didn't answer you so what makes you think she'll answer a second—" Sam's eyes widened at the figure standing barely a foot behind both Dean and Castiel. It couldn't be true…


	18. Chapter 18

Dean and Castiel pivoted to see a fully grown woman with dark hair and peach skin wearing a white evening gown. She glanced warily to her fathers. "Daddy…" her throat grew a lump when she faced, "Castiel." The rebellious angel wore an expression of grief and hurt.  
"Susannah… please… tell me what Crowley said to you… I've missed you terribly…" he whimpered, spreading his arms out for a hug. He embraced her but she simply stood still in place.  
"He… told me all, Castiel. You murdered your brothers and sisters. You defied the will of Father. You released the Leviathans. You cast angels out of heaven. You disobeyed…" she was breathless at the last accusation. With harsh and regretful memories flooding back, Castiel released the hug but continued to hold on to her. "Susannah, I rebelled for a reason, for your dad," she turned her attention to Dean, who was still frozen stiff in shock. "Heaven is not the perfect haven you perceive it to be. We angels are not what we believe ourselves to be. Father left us. He didn't care even after I searched relentlessly for him. What were you doing back in heaven?" he asked. Dean couldn't take it any longer. He rushed past his brother and Castiel to embrace his daughter, shielding and comforting her as he did with Sammy countless times. This time, Susannah accepted the hug. "I found Joshua, the conversationalist of God," Castiel's eyes widened as she continued. "He became my mentor and taught me how to perfect my abilities. I excelled so beautifully that I matured much quicker than I expected. Our fellow brothers and sisters respected me and offered every protection they could. They then told me of my destiny – to battle Delanie, the wicked Cambion of Hell. This is what I must do." With that, she walked past her family and over to the two wicked figures standing on the other side of the Hills.  
Dean wasn't about to give in yet. "Suky! You don't have to do this! This is not what you're meant for!" he began to pursue her until Castiel materialized in front of him. "Dean…"  
"Get out of my freakin' way Cas." He growled, rolling his fingers into a fist.  
"She has to do this, Dean or Crowley and the angels will have their way with us just as Lucifer did with Sam. The world and humanity could end for all we know, Dean. I read her mind; the angels would have told her sooner if Crowley hadn't taken her. Nothing will stop or even stall her…" Castiel's eyes weakly met the sandy ground below them. "I'm sorry, Dean…"  
"I don't care! We're going to take her out of this if it's the last thing I do. We lost her once, Cas, and I will not let that happen again."

Susannah stopped just a few yards away from Delanie and Crowley. The Cambion had to be in her late teens with black hair and brown eyes as cold as the winter wind. She wore a sneering grin.  
"Well, then, let's see how those winged weaklings trained your little half-immortal behind, shall we?"Delanie taunted.  
"Last chance, Delanie," Susannah warned in a monotone. "Stand down and walk away… or die."  
"Now, where's the fun in that, Suky-bear." She snorted.  
"Suky!" Her dad hurried after her. "I won't let you do this. If you do, you'll only cause more chaos," he gripped her shoulders from behind and spun her around to face him. "I have nurtured and cared for you ever since you were born, Susannah. Castiel and I wanted you to grow up happy and without this destiny those bastard are putting into your head. You're half-human and that's where your destiny lies."  
"But… I don't have a destiny as a human." Susannah replied, dumbfounded.  
"Exactly," Dean smiled proudly. "You make your own. Castiel did. Uncle Sammy did. Hell, I did! We've all made mistakes, even God has. Whatever Crowley said about us using you or seeing you as a burden – it's all a goddamn lie. You're the best thing that's ever to us. You're my family; you, papa, and Uncle Sammy." He talked to her as if she was a little girl again, his little girl. Susannah was silent while she turned to head back to Crowley and Delanie impatiently waiting.  
"We done feeling our feelings now? Boo-hoo, let's get on with it now. I've got a world to take over, don't I, Delanie?" Crowley brushed off. Delanie smirked scornfully and nodded.  
"Yes, daddy. And I'm tired of all this waiting." Gradually, Delanie raised her two fingers beside her head and snapped them; instantly, Castiel's internals burst from the inside out, obliterating him in a bloody mess.


	19. Chapter 19

The world seemed to stop rotating. Time froze. Everyone held their breath. Sam, petrified, shakily felt along the blood splatters on his drained face.  
Dean, startled beyond what he thought was capable, felt his stomach and heart churn with grief. Tears welled in his eyes. He knew he couldn't hold it in at this point. Cas was gone, his angel – the only being he truly loved above all humans. In an intense split second, Dean roared, "NOO!" and turned to fire repeatedly at Crowley and Delanie with his shotgun. Crowley grunted in pain while Delanie lazily dodged the frenzy bullets. As Dean advanced towards them with each shot, Susannah's fury erupted;  
The hills of the valley cracked. Rain cascaded roughly from the now booming and black thunderclouds. Wind, as powerful as the irritation of Poseidon, shoved at Sam and Dean's every step. Delanie laughed manically with pride and forced the crack under their feet to open wider, forcing them to fall into the dark, endless pit. "NO!" Sam slipped on the muddy grounds and latched onto Susannah's arm just when she was about fall for good.  
"Thank you, Sam Winchester." She gratefully called out as he hurled her back to the surface. Without hesitation, Susannah raised a hand out in front of her and closed it, automatically closing the cracks of the pit together. "That won't stall her for long. Right now, let's deal with Crow—" a fist collided with her face as she turned away.  
"Hey!" Sam growled and caught Crowley's fist just in time for him to punch Sam next.  
"I hope you'll put up a better fight then your brother, moose." A few yards behind him, Dean was on knees, coughing up blood and gasping for breath. His face was badly bruised and his left arm looked broken in many places. "Dean!" Sam pulled out his angel blade and aimed for Crowley's heart, but the King of Hell was quicker. He pulled at Sam's arm and twisted it a complete 360 degrees, snapping it.  
Sam yelped in pain as Crowley snatch the blade from his hand.  
"How many times am I gonna have to kill you before you come back again!?" the ruthless King of Hell clenched the blade. Suddenly, a snap penetrated the moment; the rain stopped immediately, the wind died down slowly, and the clouds quit rotating above them. Crowley was leaning back, blood gurgling from his mouth. On his head was Susannah's bloody hand. With a few Latin words, flames gorged Crowley's eyes and mouth. His skin turned a dark shade of red and any trace of black smoke attempting to retreat vaporized into a white powder. Crowley, the King of Hell, was no more.  
Sam was passed out at her feet from the pain as Dean was just behind her. Castiel's bloody remains were scattered at her left. Perhaps Delanie would come to battle another millennia. For now, she knew her priority – Susannah Mary Winchester turned to face the heavens above her and closed her eyes.  
"Father," she began. "Even I have made fatal mistakes. I have dragged my family into a battle I didn't want. Despite Your absence in heaven, I feel Your faith and being within me. Please… resurrect my family from perdition or I'll have to go now there and raise them myself. Give me Your most essential sign that You are here listening to my prayer, my Father." She gently opened her angelic eyes and patiently waited.  
Behind her, she heard groans of awakening and a slushy sound that indicated organs were being reconstructed. "Susannah?" Dean leaned forward and placed an arm around her. Looking up at Dean, the Nephilim smiled and allowed Castiel to place his hand on her other shoulder, followed by Uncle Sammy. "We're family." She simply put it, looking back up at the heavens that granted her wish.

The End


End file.
